Escape
by lagentillefan
Summary: Une coursepoursuite effrénée, aux conséquences surprenantes...
1. Prologue

**ESCAPE**

**Prologue**

_**Jim :** Alors, y en a un qui veut laisser tomber ?_

_Ses quatre compagnons restèrent silencieux. Jim les regarda un par un et chacun fit non de la tête. Il sourit, satisfait, puis prit un air sérieux et menaçant._

_**Jim :** Je vous préviens, dès que la machine est lancée, personne n'abandonne, ok ? On va jusqu'au bout !_

_Tous acquiescèrent._

_**Jim :** Bien. Phil, tu peux y aller…_


	2. 1:Le piège

**1-Le piège**

Bronx. 9 heures 30 minutes.

L'hiver avait pointé le bout de son nez à New York mais le froid n'était pas une raison suffisante pour empêcher la police d'enquêter sur un nouveau crime. Ainsi, le lieutenant Don Flack, le lieutenant Stella Bonasera et le docteur Sheldon Hawkes se trouvaient dans le Bronx pour résoudre une nouvelle affaire. D'après l'agent qui avait signalé le délit, il s'agissait d'un meurtre et le corps se trouvait dans une ruelle sombre et déserte du quartier. Pour Flack, qui disait Bronx et ruelle déserte, disait aussi aucun témoin. Les gens craignaient trop les gangs qui régnaient sur ce genre de quartier et cela les rendait étrangement aveugles et muets. Le détective soupira puis observa ses collègues scientifiques. Il put lire sur leurs visages la détermination de mener cette enquête à bien, comme à chaque fois. Contrairement à lui, eux faisaient parler les preuves et elles pouvaient se montrer des plus bavardes, au grand damne des coupables.

Les trois policiers virent enfin un des deux agents présents sur les lieux leur faire un signe de la main pour indiquer la bonne ruelle. Quelque chose tracassait Flack : seulement deux agents ? Dans ce district ? Et pas le moindre badaud observant de la fenêtre de son appart' ? Bizarre. Très bizarre. En fait, trop bizarre. De plus, il y avait cette fourgonnette qui ne semblait pas vraiment être à sa place…Et aucun véhicule de police.

**Don** _(bas à Stella) _Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui vous dérange ici ?

**Stella** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Vous aussi ?

**Don :** Je trouve que c'est un peu trop…calme.

**Stella :** En effet. Nous sommes peut-être les cibles d'un gang. C'est devenu courant ces temps-ci…

**Don :** Je sais. Mais je sens qu'il y a autre chose…

**Stella :** Résolvons d'abord ce meurtre. Plus vite nous finirons, plus vite nous partirons d'ici.

Flack acquiesça mais continua à scruter les environs, méfiant. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la ruelle et Don et Stella s'y engouffrèrent les premiers, apercevant le corps allongé au sol. Les deux policiers entendirent soudain un bruit mat, se retournèrent et virent Sheldon s'écrouler, assommé. Flack et Stella dégainèrent leurs armes mais l'agent qui les avait conduit ici assomma violemment le détective, qui tomba au sol, puis menaça Stella de son arme, tout en prenant celles de Flack. Le deuxième faux policier, masqué comme l'agresseur de Sheldon, vint en aide à son complice.

**Ravisseur 1 : **Lâchez votre arme. Il ne reste que vous…

Stella jeta son arme de mauvaise grâce et vit le policier masqué s'approcher d'elle, lui aussi armé. Il lui prit sa montre et la détruisit tandis que la montre de Flack subit le même sort entre les mains de l'autre type. Le troisième gaillard la saisit brutalement par le bras, la traînant en direction de la fourgonnette tandis que les deux autres embarquèrent Flack. Le mort, manifestement ressuscité, semblait poser quelque chose sur Hawkes puis rejoignit ses compagnons.

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de ses ravisseurs, occupés à balancer leurs armes et sa mallette médico-légale, Stella retira rapidement une de ses boucles d'oreille, puis la tint fermement dans sa main. Les kidnappeurs balancèrent ensuite Flack sans ménagement dans leur camionnette puis poussèrent Stella afin de la faire entrer et elle en profita pour jeter discrètement sa boucle d'oreille, espérant que leurs ravisseurs feraient l'erreur de démarrer en trombe, laissant ainsi des traces de pneus derrière eux. Et ses espoirs furent exaucés.

Stella finit par rejoindre Flack au fond de la fourgonnette et examina sa blessure à la tête. Bon, ça va, rien de grave. Mais le sang du détective allait lui servir : elle en mit un peu sur son doigt et l'appliqua sur une des parois du véhicule. Puis la scientifique essuya son doigt sur sa veste et posa délicatement la tête du jeune homme sur ses cuisses. Comme ils avaient brisé leurs montres, Stella se concentra, comptant les secondes pour déterminer la durée de leur voyage, et caressa, sans y prendre garde, les cheveux de Flack avec une incroyable douceur. La scientifique pria que quelqu'un découvrit vite leur disparition.


	3. 2:Course contre la montre

**2-Course contre la montre**

Bronx. 10 heures.

Un appel anonyme avait averti le service de police qu'une agression avait eu lieu dans le Bronx. Le détective Kaile Maka était chargée de l'affaire et se rendit au lieu du délit. Quand elle vit l'homme allongé par terre, elle le reconnut immédiatement.

**Kaile :** Hawkes !

Elle se précipita vers lui tout en appelant une ambulance. Elle vérifia son pouls : fort et régulier. Très bien. Kaile soupira, soulagée. L'ancien légiste se mit soudain à remuer puis reprit conscience peu à peu. Se rappelant des derniers évènements, Sheldon se releva brusquement, ce qui fit tourner le décor autour de lui.

**Kaile** _(lui posant une main sur l'épaule) _Doucement. Vous avez pris un sacré coup sur la tête.

**Sheldon** _(étonné et inquiet) _Lieutenant Maka ? Où sont Flack et Stella ?

**Kaile** _(surprise) _Ils étaient avec vous ?

**Sheldon :** Oui ! On nous avait appelés pour un meurtre…Mais ce n'était qu'un canular apparemment…Le mort a disparu.

**Kaile** _(voyant une enveloppe tomber de la poche de Hawkes) _Qu'est-ce que… ?

Kaile enfila rapidement des gants et prit délicatement l'enveloppe. Elle était adressée au comté de New York. La détective l'ouvrit avec précaution et en sortit une lettre bien pliée. Elle la déplia tout en douceur, sentant le regard de Sheldon par-dessus son épaule et qui se mit à lire à voix haute.

**Sheldon :** « A la ville de New York. Un certain nombre de policiers ont été pris en otages. Vous les récupérerez contre 50 000 000 de dollars américains. Vous aurez des preuves de leur capture et des instructions à 15 h, heure de New York, par mail. » _(regardant Kaile, alarmé)_ Flack et Stella ont été enlevés !

**Kaile :** Et ils ne sont peut-être pas les seuls. La lettre ne précise pas le nombre de policiers qui ont été capturés.

**Sheldon **_(inquiet) _J'appelle Mac !

**Kaile** _(regardant sa montre) _15 heures…C'est dans cinq heures. Ça fait une sacrée surface à inspecter…

La détective vit que Hawkes ne l'écoutait déjà plus, trop occupé à expliquer la situation au lieutenant Mac Taylor, chef de la police scientifique. Kaile se leva et ordonna à ses hommes de délimiter cette scène de crime, espérant que les ravisseurs aient laissé quelques indices derrière eux.


	4. 3:Les petits cailloux

**3-Les petits cailloux**

Bronx. 11 heures.

Mac arriva accompagné de Danny Messer et Lindsay Monroe tandis que Sheldon Hawkes avait été amené à l'hôpital juste au cas où. Les trois experts se préparèrent et décidèrent de commencer leur inspection là où l'ancien légiste avait été trouvé. Ils examinaient minutieusement la ruelle quand Danny découvrit une trace de liquide rouge manifestement frais. Il la préleva avec un coton-tige et vérifia s'il s'agissait de sang. Le test s'avéra positif et le jeune homme se tourna vers Mac, qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la ruelle.

**Danny :** Mac ! J'ai trouvé du sang ici.

**Mac** _(sortant deux pistolets d'une poubelles) _Et moi, j'ai deux armes. Ça doit être ceux de Flack et Stella.

**Danny** _(rejoignant Mac, avec une expression étonnée) _Juste deux ?

**Mac** _(intrigué) _Oui, pourquoi ?

**Danny :** Don en planque toujours un deuxième quand il va dans les quartiers sensibles.

**Mac :** Il est donc peut-être encore armé…

Lindsay rejoignit les deux hommes avec un air triste et désolé, un sachet dans une main et la mallette de Stella dans l'autre.

**Lindsay :** Désolée, Mac, mais je crois que ce n'est plus le cas. _(montrant le sachet en kraft)_ Je viens de trouver ce petit calibre un peu plus loin.

**Danny :** Et merde ! Ils n'ont aucun moyen de se défendre…

**Lindsay :** Je le crains…

Les trois experts se regardèrent, l'inquiétude se lisant sur leurs visages, puis ils reprirent leur inspection minutieuse. Mac vit soudain quelque chose briller sous le faisceau de sa lampe torche. Il s'approcha et trouva une boucle d'oreille. Il la saisit délicatement, l'observant attentivement, et remarqua enfin des traces de pneus un peu plus loin de l'endroit où il avait trouvé le bijou. Mac se permit alors un petit sourire.

**Mac :** Stella…

**Danny** _(rejoignant Mac après en avoir terminé avec son secteur de recherche) _Quoi ?

**Mac :** Stella sème des petits cailloux derrière elle…

**Danny** _(voyant le bijou que tenait Mac) _Sa boucle s'est peut-être arrachée lorsqu'on l'a emmenée…

**Mac :** Le cliquet est ouvert. Stella nous laisse des indices…A nous de les comprendre. Il faut analyser ces traces de pneus et identifier le véhicule. _(se levant)_ Retournons ensuite au labo. On a du boulot et il faut faire vite. Kaile, trouvez qui a appelé. Notre témoin mystérieux a dû voir le véhicule.

Les deux experts et la détective opinèrent de la tête et exécutèrent les ordres de Mac. La course contre la montre pouvait commencer.


	5. 4:Un trajet troublant

**4-Un trajet troublant**

Flack finit par reprendre conscience. Il sentit immédiatement une main douce caresser ses cheveux, de manière rassurante, et quelque chose de chaud sous sa tête. Il se mit à remuer pour se redresser en douceur et sentit sa tête pulser de douleur. Ok, on l'avait assommé et pas vraiment avec gentillesse. Don se retourna enfin pour voir la propriétaire de la main douce.

**Don** _(étonné) _Stella ?

**Stella** _(avec un petit sourire) _Salut Flack. Ça va la tête ?

**Don** _(portant la main à son front et sentant le sang sous ses doigts) _Heu…Oui, si on veut…Où sommes-nous ?

**Stella :** Actuellement, dans une fourgonnette.

**Don** _(sentant le mouvement) _En effet…Et on roule. Ça fait combien de temps… ?

**Stella** _(souriant) _Je compte dans ma tête. Ils ont brisé nos montres. Et ils ont balancé nos armes…

**Don** _(grommelant) _Formidable…

Soudain, la vieille camionnette rencontra une bosse, faisant ainsi cahoter brutalement le véhicule et faisant tomber Don et Stella.

Un peu sonnée, Stella sentit un corps fort et chaud sur le sien, des bras manifestement musclés l'entourer et une joue douce contre la sienne qui s'écarta lentement. La scientifique ouvrit les yeux pour tomber…sur les yeux incroyablement bleus de Flack, qui semblait à la fois troublé et désolé.

Quel conducteur à la manque ! Don fit mille insultes à l'abruti qui conduisait leur prison mobile. Le jeune détective se rendit soudain compte de la présence du corps svelte de la scientifique sous le sien, sa poitrine collée à son torse et sa joue frôlant la sienne. Chaud… Par réflexe, il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour amortir leur chute et la serrait encore contre lui. Flack leva lentement son visage du cou de Stella pour voir deux grands yeux émeraudes le regardaient d'un air surpris, ce qui le troubla plus que de raison. Il lui fit un regard d'excuse et finit par se relever tout en relâchant son étreinte.

**Don :** Excusez-moi, Stella.

**Stella** _(lui souriant) _Ce n'est pas grave…

Stella lui disait ça mais elle pensait à tout autre chose : un, elle avait un peu perdu le fil de sa concentration, perdant le compte exact des secondes. Et deux, elle sentait encore la présence des bras de Flack sur son corps, sa chaleur réconfortante et entendait encore les battements affolés de son cœur, comme l'étaient les siens actuellement.

Don essayait de penser à autre chose, pour se calmer et ralentir son rythme cardiaque…Voyons…Une douche froide, glaciale même…Puis Stella finissait par le rejoindre, faisant ainsi augmenter la température, puis elle commençait à le caresser tout en fixant tendrement son visage avec ses beaux yeux verts. Puis elle…Non, non, non ! Le boulot. Bonne idée. Un cadavre sanguinolent au sol, des larves et d'autres insectes s'activant sur le mort en décomposition…Puis Stella qui arrivait, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. Et lui qui la plaquait contre un mur pour prendre ensuite ses lèvres sauvagement et…Stop ! Ça devenait malsain ! Son esprit était mal tourné aujourd'hui ou quoi ! Ou sa blessure à la tête était plus grave qu'il ne pensait…Flack secoua la tête quand la voix douce de Stella le fit sortir de ses pensées érotiques…et même plus…

**Stella :** Flack ? Flack ?

**Don** _(essayant de regarder tout sauf Stella) _Oui ?

**Stella** _(s'approchant de lui pour chuchoter, afin que leurs ravisseurs ne l'entendent pas) _Ecoutez, j'ai essayé de semer un indice derrière nous, pour que les autres nous trouvent.

Flack avait à peine entendu les paroles de Stella. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou, le faisant frissonner, et la proximité de la scientifique ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se concentrer.

**Don :** Ha…Heu…Bien…

**Stella :** J'aurais peut-être besoin de votre sang.

**Don** _(tellement surpris qu'il revint de plein pied dans la réalité) _Pardon ?

**Stella :** Pour qu'on suive nos traces…Nos ADN sont dans les fichiers de la police, n'est-ce pas ?

**Don :** Oui, aux dernières nouvelles.

**Stella :** Je pourrais cracher partout mais le sang est tout de même plus visible…

**Don :** Ma blessure n'est que superficielle, vous savez.

« Enfin, je crois » pensa-t'il. Car vu ses dernières pensées…

**Stella** _(riant) _Je n'ai pas besoin de litres de sang, Flack ! Une trace suffit.

La voir rire le rassurait. Leur situation n'était pas des plus merveilleuses mais Stella ne semblait pas avoir peur. Le détective nota soudain qu'on ne les avait pas attachés. Grave erreur ! Flack se leva alors et se dirigea doucement vers les portes de la fourgonnette, gardant un vague équilibre et faisant signe à Stella de rester silencieuse. Le jeune homme allait poser ses mains sur les poignées quand…

**Ravisseur 1 :** À ta place, je ne ferai pas ça, mon vieux…

Flack, surpris, se retourna pour voir un de leurs ravisseurs braquer son arme sur la tête de Stella par-dessus l'ouverture de séparation de la cabine du conducteur.

**Ravisseur 1 :** Allez, poulet, ramène-toi par-là.

Flack obéit, observant Stella. Quelle femme courageuse ! Elle ne tremblait pas et restait d'un calme olympien. Elle ne faisait que le fixer avec ses yeux verts, cherchant un point d'ancrage rassurant. Le détective finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés et ne bougea plus. Le seul mouvement qu'il fit fut d'entourer les épaules de Stella de son bras, protecteur.

**Don :** C'est bon, je suis là. Je bougerai plus.

**Ravisseur 1 :** Plus maintenant. _(au conducteur)_ Arrête-toi.

La fourgonnette freina brutalement et les deux policiers entendirent un autre véhicule faire de même. Les portes finirent par s'ouvrir, faisant apparaître deux silhouettes. Deux hommes apparemment. L'un des deux leur fit signe d'approcher et les deux policiers s'exécutèrent. Flack observa rapidement l'environnement qui les entourait : une route qui semblait peu fréquentée, et manifestement au milieu d'une forêt…Comment Mac et son équipe allaient-ils les retrouver ? Puis Don se rappela de l'idée de Stella par rapport à son sang. Bon…Quand il le faut, il le faut. Le détective cracha sur l'un de leur ravisseur, qui semblait le plus bouillant des deux, et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il jeta violemment le détective sur l'asphalte et lui balança un puissant coup de pied dans les côtes, puis un deuxième plus furieux.

**Stella** _(inquiète et effrayée) _Flack !

Flack sentit enfin le sang dans sa bouche et le cracha au sol. Grincheux, décida-t'il de l'appeler, allait lui asséner un autre coup de pied quand son acolyte le fit s'arrêter.

**Ravisseur 1 :** Ça suffit ! On en a besoin vivant. Des deux.

**Grincheux** _(grommelant) _Ok…

**Ravisseur 1 :** Attache la fille, je m'occupe de lui.

Grincheux s'exécuta et scotcha les poignets de Stella puis fit de même avec ses chevilles. L'autre, que Don décida de surnommer Prof car il lui semblait que c'était le chef de leur petite bande, le releva tout en lui collant son arme sur la tempe. Il le fit asseoir rudement sur le rebord de la fourgonnette et commença à l'attacher à son tour.

**Prof :** Evite de jouer au plus malin, mon pote, car je ne t'assure pas la survie de ta copine, ok ?

Flack opina de la tête et fut enfin poussé dans la camionnette. Il rejoignit comme il put Stella et finit par s'appuyer sur la paroi, à ses côtés. La jeune femme le regarda avec inquiétude.

**Stella** _(avec reproche) _Flack, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris !

**Don** _(en souriant) _J'ai juste suivi votre idée…

**Stella** _(intriguée) _Quoi ?

**Don** _(avec un sourire de pure malice) _Mac va avoir droit à un nouvel indice.

**Stella** _(comprenant puis soupirant) _Flack…C'était risqué et dangereux. Ils auraient pu vous tuer !

**Don :** Si c'était le cas, ils m'auraient descendu quand j'étais entrain de bidouiller les portes. Pour une raison que j'ignore, ils ont besoin de nous vivants…pour le moment.

Le détective put sentir l'inquiétude de Stella quand elle entendit ses dernières paroles et il se rapprocha d'elle, touchant enfin son épaule avec la sienne pour la rassurer. Stella lui sourit et finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule solide de Flack. La jeune femme eut l'étrange satisfaction de sentir le détective lui déposer un baiser sur les cheveux puis poser ensuite sa joue sur sa tête. Et bizarrement, malgré leur situation inquiétante, Stella se sentait incroyablement bien.


	6. 5:Plan de bataille

**5-Plan de bataille**

Bâtiment de la police scientifique de New York. 12 heures.

Toute l'équipe de Mac Taylor était réunie dans la salle de repos pour faire un bilan. Sheldon était revenu de l'hôpital et arborait maintenant un magnifique sparadrap sur son front. Ce fut Danny qui commença.

**Danny :** Le sang dans la ruelle est celui de Don. Mais vu la quantité, je ne pense pas que le coup qu'on lui ait porté était mortel.

**Mac :** Comme il y a demande de rançon, ils ont besoin d'eux vivants pour le moment. Ensuite.

**Lindsay :** Les armes que nous avons trouvées appartiennent bien à Flack et Stella. Ils n'ont manifestement pas eu le temps de s'en servir. Leurs chargeurs étaient pleins.

**Sheldon :** Les ravisseurs ont dû assommer Flack en premier. Ils ont dû le considérer comme étant le plus dangereux.

**Mac** _(souriant) _D'un certain côté, ils ont fait une belle erreur. Stella va tout faire pour nous mener à eux.

Tous sourirent, se raccrochant ainsi à cette pensée rassurante.

**Sheldon :** On sait déjà qu'il y a au moins trois ravisseurs : le soi-disant mort et les deux types déguisés en policier. Je fais actuellement une recherche sur l'achat d'uniformes de police. S'ils ont réussi à tromper Flack, ils ont dû se fournir dans nos boutiques officielles.

**Mac :** Excellent raisonnement. La boucle d'oreille est bien celle de Stella. Quant aux traces de pneus, c'est celles d'une camionnette. On ignore toujours quel type…

Le détective Maka débarqua soudain dans la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**Kaile :** Plus maintenant. J'ai trouvé notre témoin mystère.

**Mac :** Qu'a-t'il vu ?

**Kaile :** Presque tout. D'après elle _(soulignant son dernier mot, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Mac)_ , quand Hawkes s'est fait assommer, Flack et Stella ont réagi immédiatement. Mais un des faux flics se trouvait derrière Flack et l'a assommé puis il a menacé Stella. Le mort n'en était pas un et s'est joint aux deux autres jusqu'à qu'un quatrième, _(s'adressant à Sheldon)_ sans doute votre agresseur, arrive. Enfin, ils les ont mis dans une fourgonnette… _(faisant durer légèrement le suspense, souriante)_ Une vieille Ford !

**Mac :** Parfait. Avec les traces de pneus, nous savons dans quelle direction ils sont partis. Lindsay, je veux toutes les vidéos routières concernant cette fourgonnette. Hawkes, continuez à travailler sur votre piste sur les uniformes. Danny, vous allez m'aider. Nous allons préparer un labo mobile.

**Danny** _(surpris) _Un labo mobile ?

**Mac :** Oui. Nous nous lançons dans une course-poursuite. Ils peuvent être loin et le temps nous est compté.

**Danny :** Compris.

**Mac :** Bien. Au boulot !

Les experts quittèrent enfin la grande salle et partirent faire leur travail respectif. Mac regarda sa montre.

**Mac :** Encore trois heures…


	7. 6:La cellule

**6-La cellule**

Complexe industriel abandonné. 12 heures 30 minutes.

Stella avait estimé la durée de leur petit voyage à plus de trois heures environ. Elle n'en était vraiment pas sure car elle avait été distraite par la chaleur émanant du corps de Flack tout le reste du trajet, après l'altercation avec l'un des ravisseurs, que le détective avait surnommé Grincheux. Le jeune homme était resté collé à elle et avait même réussi à atteindre ses mains liées avec les siennes, tout aussi attachées, caressant ensuite la paume de sa main pour la rassurer.

Prof et Grincheux leur avait bandé les yeux pour les mener dans leur nouvelle prison, cette fois bien ancrée au sol. Ils leur retirèrent leurs bandeaux et les poussèrent dans la petite pièce puis verrouillèrent la porte derrière eux.

Flack et Stella réussirent à s'asseoir et se posèrent sur le mur de béton de leur cellule. Stella s'apprêtait à parler quand Prof revint avec Grincheux, un appareil photo numérique à la main.

**Prof** _(faisant le malin) _Faites un p'tit sourire à vos potes. _(fronçant les sourcils)_ Je les ai pas dans le cadre. _(à Grincheux)_ Rapproche-les.

Grincheux s'exécuta en soupirant. Stella nota soudain qu'il avait omis de mettre ses gants. Elle eut alors une idée et risqua le tout pour le tout : quand Grincheux approcha sa main de son épaule, elle la mordit jusqu'au sang ! Grincheux se mit à crier de douleur et retira vivement sa main en jurant. Avant que Prof ne puisse lui ordonner quoique ce soit, Grincheux amorça un coup de pied qui atterrit… droit sur le dos de Flack. Le détective s'était jeté comme il avait pu sur Stella, s'interposant ainsi entre elle et le ravisseur au caractère plus que bouillant.

Et un nouvel hématome, un ! Don serra les dents et regarda Stella, qui était horrifiée, avec un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Si elle avait mordu ce type, c'était sans aucun doute pour une excellente raison. De toute manière, Flack ne permettrait à personne de la toucher !

Prof finit par intervenir, très contrarié.

**Prof :** Putain, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ! Ne les touche pas !

**Grincheux** _(montrant Stella) _Elle m'a mordu !

**Prof** _(railleur) _Et alors ? C'est un otage ! Et parfois, ça se débat ! Alors, arrête de discuter et rapproche-les qu'on en finisse ! Compris ?

Grincheux acquiesça et murmura diverses injures dans sa barbe. Il rapprocha brutalement Flack de Stella, les faisant s'entrechoquer, et le détective en profita pour saisir la main de Stella dans la sienne pour la réconforter.

**Prof :** Bien. Vous êtes tous mignons comme ça…

Prof prit enfin la photo et vérifia si elle était correcte sur le petit écran.

**Prof** _(à Grincheux) _Bien. Trouve leurs plaques.

Grincheux s'exécuta et arracha leurs plaques de leurs ceintures puis revint avec vers Prof.

**Grincheux :** Les voilà.

Prof opina de la tête avec satisfaction et tous deux quittèrent enfin la cellule de nos deux amis. Dès qu'ils furent partis, Stella cracha du sang, ce qui inquiéta Flack.

**Don :** Stella ?

**Stella** _(voyant son expression inquiète) _Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est pas mon sang mais celui de Grincheux. _(souriant devant ce sobriquet ridicule)_

**Don** _(soulagé) _Je me disais bien que vous n'aviez pas mordu ce type pour rien.

**Stella :** Je suis désolée, Flack. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vous frappe…

**Don** _(rassurant) _Je me suis mis devant vous tout seul, comme un grand garçon. Vous n'êtes pas responsable.

**Stella** _(souriant presque timidement) _Dans ce cas…Merci, Flack.

Et comme si c'était parfaitement naturel, Stella l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. Flack se sentit rougir, embarrassé, mais il avait aussi l'impression que sa température corporelle avait monté d'un cran. Calme, calme, calme. Une banquise, de la glace, une douche froide, une tempête de neige, tout ce qui pourrait faire baisser cette soudaine chaleur qui l'envahissait. Et respirer aussi, ça serait une idée. Don se remit à inspirer lentement et essaya d'éviter le regard de Stella posé sur lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Stella n'était pas aussi familière avec le jeune détective d'habitude. Mais ça lui avait paru tellement normal de le remercier ainsi. Elle avait vu Flack rougir, vu qu'il avait retenu sa respiration, vu que son corps s'était soudain tendu et vu qu'il évitait de la regarder. Et cela attrista la scientifique sans trop savoir pourquoi…

Flack lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et vit l'expression déçue de la jeune femme. Sur ce coup-là, il se serait giflé ! Ce n'était qu'un geste de remerciement et son imagination avait commencé à lui jouer des tours.

**Don** _(gentiment) _Excusez-moi, Stella. Je me comporte comme un idiot aujourd'hui…

**Stella :** Non, c'est moi. C'était…déplacé…

**Don** _(protestant) _Non ! C'est moi qui déraille, c'est tout. _(avec humour, détendant ainsi l'atmosphère)_ Le coup sur la tête, probablement.

Stella se mit alors à rire et toute cette étrange tension qui s'était placée entre eux disparut. La scientifique se mit soudain à manœuvrer et finit par poser son dos contre les côtes de Flack.

**Stella :** Tournez-vous.

Flack, intrigué, s'exécuta et, une fois dos contre dos, il sentit les mains de Stella s'activer.

**Don :** Stella, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

**Stella :** J'essaie de vous libérer.

La jeune femme cherchait les poignets de Flack à tâtons. Elle posa ses mains sur le dos de Don puis les fit glisser lentement vers le bas, faisant tressaillir le détective : nom d'un chien, il fallait qu'il se calme ! Continuant sa descente à la recherche des mains du jeune homme, Stella atteignit accidentellement les fesses de celui-ci, qui sursauta.

**Don** _(heureux qu'elle ne le voyait pas rougir) _Heu…Vous êtes trop bas…

**Stella :** Pardon.

Elle continua son inspection et trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait.

**Stella :** Bien. Et maintenant, au travail.

**oOo**

_**Jim :** Bon, tu amènes leurs plaques à New York. Tu les fais livrer au commissariat du district de Manhattan. Mais attention, il faut qu'elles y soient à 15h, en même temps que l'arrivée de notre mail, ok ?_

_**Jesse :** Ok._

_Et l'homme partit, prenant la voiture, et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues._

_**Jim :** Bien…Tout marche comme sur des roulettes…_


	8. 7:La poursuite commence

**7-La poursuite commence**

Bâtiment de la police scientifique de New York. 13 heures.

Mac était entrain d'organiser les équipes du laboratoire quand il vit Kaile arriver.

**Kaile :** Aucun autre policier n'a été porté disparu. Ils répondent tous à l'appel.

**Mac :** Bon. Nous sommes donc face à un petit groupe de ravisseurs.

**Kaile :** Ça ne facilitera pas les recherches pour autant…

**Mac :** Je sais, mais ils doivent certainement les garder ensemble. Nous devons juste trouver un lieu de détention.

Sheldon et Lindsay surgirent chacun d'un côté et rejoignirent les deux autres policiers, avec une expression différente sur leurs visages.

**Mac :** Alors ?

**Sheldon **_(soupirant)_ Chou blanc pour les uniformes. Ils ont été volés il y a trois jours à la boutique où se fournit habituellement la police de New York. Les voleurs n'ont manifestement pas laissé de traces derrière eux.

**Mac** _(soupirant, déçu) _Et vous, Lindsay ?

**Lindsay :** J'ai de meilleures nouvelles : on sait où se dirigeait notre fourgonnette. Elle a été filmée par une vingtaine de caméras. La dernière image que l'on a vient d'un péage à 100 kilomètres d'ici, au Nord. Les routes dans cette région mènent à une zone forestière.

**Mac :** Il y a donc pas mal de cachettes possibles… Bon, on va y aller. Hawkes, vous restez ici. Réanalysez tout ce qu'on a trouvé sur la scène de crime du kidnapping. Nos ravisseurs vont peut-être donner de leurs nouvelles d'une autre manière.

**Sheldon :** Et pour la rançon ?

**Mac :** Le chef de la police en parle actuellement avec le maire mais je crois que…

**Sheldon** _(inquiet) _Je vois…Il faut qu'on les retrouve !

**Mac :** Je sais. _(reprenant courage)_ Bon, Lindsay, avertissez Danny que nous partons. Kaile, on va avoir besoin d'hommes. Il y a trop de routes dans ce coin et nous ne devons en négliger aucune. Tout le labo a eu mes instructions donc allons-y.

Sheldon vit ses collègues et amis partir et finit par se diriger dans un des laboratoires, pensant à Stella et Flack.

**Sheldon :** Courage, ils vont vous retrouver…


	9. 8:Evasion

**8-Evasion**

Complexe industriel abandonné. 13 heures.

Voilà bien une demi-heure que Stella s'affairait sur l'adhésif qui bandait les poignets de Flack. Le détective pouvait l'entendre souffler, grogner, soupirer, grommeler sous l'effort. Puis il l'entendit pousser une exclamation triomphante.

**Stella** _(joyeusement) _Enfin !

Flack fut soulagé de quitter cette position inconfortable et fit tourner ses épaules en soupirant d'aise.

**Stella** _(souriant d'un air comique, levant un sourcil) _Heu…Flack ? Vous pourriez me détacher ?

**Don** _(s'insultant intérieurement) _Oui, bien sûr. Désolé…

Le détective débarrassa rapidement Stella de ses liens et elle frotta ensuite ses poignets endoloris. Il allait s'attaquer à ceux de ses chevilles quand la scientifique l'arrêta.

**Stella :** Non. Ecoutez.

Flack tendit l'oreille et, en effet, entendit des pas approcher.

**Don** _(chuchotant) _Sans doute vient-il pour nous nourrir…

**Stella :** C'est ce que je pense. Prêt ?

**Don** _(avec un sourire presque sadique) _Oh oui !

Ils cachèrent rapidement les adhésifs précédemment enlevés et remirent leurs bras derrière leur dos, attendant le ravisseur. C'était Grincheux. Il s'approcha d'eux et posa le plateau qu'il avait dans les mains au sol. Don profita de l'occasion et assomma l'homme d'un coup sec, le faisant s'effondrer par terre.

**Don** _(satisfait) _Voilà une bonne chose de faite…

Le jeune homme arracha le reste de ses liens, puis ceux de Stella, et les déposa avec les autres. La scientifique s'approcha soudain de lui et posa doucement son index au coin de la bouche de Flack. Celui-ci la regarda, surpris, et vit qu'elle ne le regardait pas, son attention se portant sur son index, maintenant légèrement couvert de sang. Stella finit par sentir le regard insistant et interrogateur du détective sur elle et lui sourit.

**Stella** _(souriant malicieusement) _Je dois juste laisser un message.

**Don** _(avec humour) _Dans ce cas-là, servez-vous, je vous en prie.

Stella se mit à rire doucement puis se dirigea derrière la porte et commença à écrire. Pendant ce temps, Don fouillait Grincheux et ne trouva rien d'utile sur lui, à part un briquet qu'il récupéra et mit dans sa poche. Il rejoignit ensuite Stella et lut son message par-dessus son épaule : « SB & DF OK ». La scientifique se leva par la suite, retira sa veste et essuya une section de la porte avec. Elle y posa ensuite sa main, paume à plat, puis saisit celle de Flack et fit de même.

**Stella** _(expliquant) _Ça _(montrant le message)_ , pour dire que nous allons bien. Et ça_ (montrant la porte)_ , que nous nous sommes enfuis.

**Don :** Qu'ils sachent que les ravisseurs ne nous ont pas embarqués ailleurs, compris.

Stella remit sa veste rapidement. L'hiver venait de commencer et il faisait déjà bien frisquet. Ils devaient se trouver près du Canada…

Flack vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne à l'extérieur de leur cellule, ni dans les alentours, puis il se tourna vers Stella avec un air déterminé.

**Don :** Prête ?

**Stella :** Prête !

Le détective lui prit alors la main et tous deux sortirent de leur ancienne prison, en courant silencieusement.


	10. 9:Alerte maximum

**9-Alerte maximum**

Complexe industriel abandonné. 13 heures 10 minutes.

Burt commença à remuer, reprenant peu à peu conscience. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit que les deux otages s'étaient enfuis. Et merde, il allait se faire écharper ! Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il devait l'avertir. Burt se leva et courut précipitamment vers l'ancien local des ingénieurs de l'usine. Jim et un autre de ses complices s'y trouvaient et le virent arriver, intrigués.

**Burt** _(essoufflé) _Les…Les otages…Ils…

**Jim** _(avec impatience) _Ils quoi ?

**Burt :** Ils se sont barrés !

Le visage de Jim exprima une telle colère que Burt eut un mouvement de recul.

**Jim **_(le fusillant du regard) _Quoi !

**Burt :** Le mec m'a assommé quand je leur ai apporté la bouffe et…

**Mark **_(paniqué) _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

**Jim :** On va leur courir après, abruti ! _(à Burt)_ Toi, reste là. Pour le moment, on peut encore donner le change. On suit le plan. Tu envoies le mail avec nos exigences et leur photo à 15 heures tapants.

**Burt :** Ok.

**Jim** _(à Mark) _Toi, tu appelles Phil et tu viens avec moi. On va les récupérer. Ce complexe est un vrai labyrinthe. Ils vont avoir du mal à sortir.

**Mark :** Ok.

Il partit avertir Phil tandis que Jim jeta un regard assassin sur Burt.

**Jim :** A la prochaine erreur, tu es fini, compris ?

**Burt** _(effrayé) _Oui.

Jim prit trois mitraillettes dans l'armoire métallique présente dans la pièce et laissa Burt seul. Celui-ci tenait trop à la vie pour commettre une nouvelle erreur. Et ça, Jim le savait.


	11. 10:Un vrai labyrinthe

**10-Un vrai labyrinthe**

Complexe industriel abandonné. 13 heures 20 minutes.

Flack et Stella courraient déjà depuis un moment mais ils avaient l'impression de tourner en rond. Don se mit à jurer puis serra immédiatement la main de Stella, toujours dans la sienne, pour la rassurer. D'ailleurs, pourquoi croyait-il utile de rassurer constamment la scientifique ? C'était la personne la plus forte et la plus solide qu'il connaissait. De plus, malgré le train d'enfer où il la faisait courir, elle le suivait sans se plaindre. Flack entendit des pas devant eux et s'arrêta net, Stella se cognant presque contre lui. Le détective écouta attentivement. Ils étaient plusieurs, deux ou trois hommes, et ils venaient par ici. Don fit quelques pas en arrière et repéra un renfoncement sombre. Il s'y engouffra, entraînant Stella avec lui, puis la serra contre lui et observa l'allée qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Stella eut anormalement chaud quand son corps entra en contact avec celui de Flack. Le croyant trop absorbé par son observation attentive de l'allée, Stella se mit à l'examiner minutieusement du regard, notant chaque détail du corps et du visage du jeune détective. La scientifique pouvait sentir les muscles fermes et bien dessinés du jeune homme à travers ses vêtements puis elle s'attarda plus longuement sur son visage : des cheveux d'un beau noir, une mâchoire bien dessinée et des yeux bleus dans lesquels on voudrait se noyer. Elle pensa à son sourire plus que charmant et observa l'expression qu'il arborait actuellement : détermination et courage. Il était vraiment très beau…Comment ne s'en était-elle pas rendue compte avant ? Enfin, si, elle l'avait trouvé beau quand elle l'avait rencontré la première fois, mais là, c'était…différent. Flack la serra soudain plus étroitement contre lui quand il vit leurs ravisseurs passer. Sans réfléchir, Stella posa sa tête contre son torse ferme, fermant les yeux pour se délecter de sa présence chaleureuse, rassurante et si agréable, et glissa ses bras autour de lui.

Serrer Stella comme il le faisait mettait son self-contrôle à rude épreuve, mais le renfoncement qu'il avait…heu…choisi était plutôt petit. Flack avait senti le regard scrutateur de Stella sur lui mais il se concentra au maximum sur les pas résonnant dans l'allée. Le détective avait senti la chaleur, voire le désir, monter en lui dès qu'il avait pris la jeune femme dans ses bras, son corps se retrouvant maintenant contre le sien. Il espérait qu'elle n'entendait pas les battements affolés de son cœur sinon il était grillé. Quand les ravisseurs passèrent devant leur cachette, il la serra plus fort contre lui par réflexe. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit la tête de Stella se posait sur sa poitrine et ses bras l'entourer.

Don baissa les yeux vers elle, surpris, et Stella dut le sentir. Elle leva son beau visage vers lui, ses jolis yeux émeraude dans les siens et un petit sourire timide aux lèvres. Et là, Flack ne put résister : il se pencha vers elle et prit doucement ses lèvres, avec tendresse et timidité à la fois. La sentant répondre à son baiser, il l'embrassa cette fois avec plus de force, avec une faim qui semblait insatiable, et Don pouvait sentir Stella glisser une main dans ses cheveux et agripper sa veste de l'autre. Le jeune homme parcourait le dos de la jeune femme avec une main légère et caressante, puis la serra un peu plus contre lui, presque à l'étouffer, approfondissant chaque nouveau baiser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, gémissant contre ses lèvres. Ils continuèrent cette petite séance de baisers brûlants et de caresses intenses pendant une dizaine de minutes puis finirent par s'écarter, à bout de souffle.

**Don** _(haletant et chuchotant) _Wow !

**Stella** _(essoufflée et souriant) _Je peux dire…la même chose…de toi…

**Don** _(souriant) _Merci. _(tentant de rendre son ton humoristique pour expliquer son comportement)_Mais on dirait que je perds un peu la boule…

**Stella :** Don, il y avait deux paires de lèvres et deux adultes très consentants. Inutile de t'excuser.

**Don :** Peut-être. Mais flirter dans notre…

**Stella** _(avec un ton déçu) _Flirter ?

**Don** _(roulant les yeux et rougissant un peu) _Non, on était loin, très loin du flirt mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est…

**Stella :** Plutôt inapproprié dans notre situation, je sais. Mais c'était spontané. Pour tous les deux.

**Don :** Oui.

**Stella :** Bien. _(avec malice)_ On essaye de trouver la sortie ?

**Don** _(riant) _Oui, ça serait une bonne idée.

**Stella** _(levant un doigt) _Ah ! Juste une seconde…

Stella prit un de ses cheveux et l'arracha d'un coup sec. Elle vérifia s'il y avait de quoi trouver son ADN, puis, une fois satisfaite, elle le tortilla autour d'un tuyau. Elle se mit ensuite sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir prendre un des cheveux du grand détective. Elle épousseta ensuite le sol et y déposa le cheveu court.

**Stella :** Voilà. On peut y aller.

Flack sortit la tête de leur cachette et vérifia les alentours. Il tendit ensuite sa main à Stella, qui la prit avec joie, et ils commencèrent à courir. Ils trouvèrent par hasard le local des ingénieurs, que Grincheux avait quitté pour aller se soulager, et Flack prit un sac à dos et y mit deux bouteilles d'eau et un peu de nourriture. Stella dévalisa l'armoire à pharmacie et mit tout ce qu'elle avait pris dans le sac. Don se le mit sur le dos et ils quittèrent rapidement la petite salle, entendant Grincheux revenir. Au bout d'une heure, ils finirent par trouver une porte menant à l'extérieur et l'ouvrirent, laissant leurs empreintes dessus au préalable pour Mac et son équipe.

Une fois dehors, le froid hivernal leur mordit la chair et Stella ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Flack s'apprêta à retirer sa veste pour lui donner mais elle l'arrêta.

**Stella :** Non. Toi aussi, tu dois avoir froid. _(souriant)_ Et puis, on va vite se réchauffer. Nous sommes toujours poursuivis.

**Don :** Oui, mais…

**Stella :** On ne va pas être deux à s'attraper une pneumonie.

**Don :** Tu as raison. Mais, personnellement, je préfère être celui qui risque sa santé, d'accord ?

**Stella :** Non. Ecoute, on avisera plus tard. Pour le moment, on doit choisir une direction.

**Don** _(regardant autour d'eux) _Pas évident. On est entouré d'arbres…

**Stella :** D'un certain côté, c'est bon pour nous. C'est parfait pour se cacher, une forêt.

**Don :** Mais ça va aussi poser des problèmes à Mac.

**Stella :** C'est le petit détail gênant…

**Don** _(ironique) _Vraiment ?

Pendant la discussion, Flack s'était rapprochée de Stella pour la serrer contre lui, la réchauffant avec son corps. Ils entendirent soudain Prof hurler des ordres et des pas s'approcher.

**Don :** Bon. Prête ?

Stella acquiesça. Don prit sa main et tous deux commencèrent à courir en direction du Nord. Prof et ses complices sortirent de l'usine juste à temps pour voir les deux policiers s'enfoncer dans la forêt.


	12. 11:Un nouvel indice

**11-Un nouvel indice**

North Road 32. 14 heures.

Mac était de plus en plus frustré. Ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé et ils piétinaient. Quand Danny remarqua soudain quelque chose sur le bord de la route, quelque chose de noir.

**Danny :** Mac ! Des traces de pneus par ici !

**Mac :** Ok. _(au conducteur)_ Arrêtez-vous.

L'énorme unité mobile s'arrêta sur le bas côté puis Danny et Mac descendirent du véhicule, avec la trace de pneus de l'autre scène de crime pour la comparaison. Ils s'approchèrent des traces et s'arrêtèrent en voyant une tache rouge.

**Mac** _(s'accroupissant et éclairant la tache avec sa lampe) _Du sang…Et je crois qu'il y a de la salive, aussi…

**Danny :** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**Mac :** Avant tout, voyons voir si ça correspond à un ADN connu. Donnez-le à Lindsay et qu'elle se dépêche de l'analyser.

Danny préleva le liquide et partit en courant vers le camion. Lindsay fit rapidement la préparation pour l'analyse tandis que Mac comparait les traces des pneus. Danny était revenu et trouva les traces d'un autre véhicule.

**Mac :** Ces traces sont bien celles de notre fourgonnette.

**Danny :** Et je crois qu'on doit chercher un deuxième véhicule. La fourgonnette et… _(mesurant l'empattement)_ une voiture.

**Mac :** Prenez l'empreinte et faites une recherche. Envoyez Vicaro revoir notre témoin. Elle a dû oublier ce détail…

Lindsay surgit du camion et s'approcha de ses deux collègues.

**Lindsay :** J'ai une correspondance ADN. C'est celui du lieutenant Flack.

**Danny :** Ils l'auraient tabassé ? Pourquoi ? Pour l'exemple ?

**Mac** _(souriant d'un air madré) _Je penserais plutôt qu'il les a provoqués…pour nous laisser un nouvel indice.

**Danny :** C'est fort possible…Il n'a certainement pas voulu que Stella prenne un risque. _(d'un air comique)_ Ha, galanterie, quand tu nous tiens… _(Lindsay lui fit une tape sèche sur la tête)_ Aouh ! _(la regardant, mécontent)_ Ça te prend souvent, Montana ?

**Lindsay :** Si tu prenais exemple sur lui, j'aurais laissé ta tête tranquille.

**Danny :** Ecoute, Miss Montana, tu me…

**Mac** _(les interrompant avec autorité) _Ça suffit, tous les deux ! Concentrons-nous sur l'affaire ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous amuser !

**Danny et Lindsay** _(en chœur) _Excusez-moi.

Mac soupira. Vraiment, ces deux-là s'entendaient comme chien et chat…Il soupira puis retourna à son travail. Vérifiant minutieusement la route à la recherche d'un autre indice et n'ayant rien trouvé d'autre au final, Mac et son équipe ramassèrent leur matériel et remontèrent dans l'unité mobile. Mac prit enfin son téléphone et composa le numéro du détective Maka.

**Mac :** Kaile. Ici Taylor. On a une piste. Ils ont pris la North Road 32. Réunissez vos hommes ici et trouvez-moi un plan détaillé de la région. Les kidnappeurs n'ont pas choisi ce coin pour rien.

**Kaile** _(voix off) _Bien.

Mac raccrocha puis ordonna au conducteur de démarrer. Le temps pressait…Un des ravisseurs était un violent. Il pourrait les tuer…


	13. 12:Course poursuite

**12-Course poursuite**

Forêt. 14 heures 30 minutes.

C'était plus que clair : chaussures à talon haut et sentiers forestiers ne faisaient vraiment pas bon ménage. Stella suivait, ou du moins essayait de suivre, la vive allure de Flack. Trois de leurs ravisseurs, dont Prof, les poursuivaient depuis près d'une demi-heure. La scientifique n'en pouvait plus. Mais en entendant les éclats de voix de leurs poursuivants se rapprocher, elle continua sa course sans broncher. De toute façon, Flack la tenait fermement par la main et ne comptait pas l'abandonner. Il avait été bien clair. Pourtant, Stella avait l'impression de le ralentir et avait tenté de lui proposer qu'ils se séparent mais le détective avait catégoriquement refusé. Prof et ses hommes se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Normal, ils n'avaient pas d'escarpins, eux, mais de bonnes baskets ou des rangers, nettement plus commodes pour les ballades en forêt. Quoique, dans ce cas, c'était plutôt une course. Stella cessa de se plaindre intérieurement et continua de courir.

Don ne comptait pas abandonner Stella ! Il n'en était pas question ! C'est pourquoi il avait légèrement ralenti l'allure qu'il lui imposait. Par contre, il ne pensait pas que Prof et ses complices seraient aussi obstinés et résistants. Cela les obligeait, lui et Stella, à courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Le détective entendit soudain des coups de feu et des balles siffler à ses oreilles. Ok, il fallait accélérer.

**Don** _(se tournant rapidement vers Stella) _Désolé, mais on doit courir plus vite.

**Stella :** Je sais. Tu devrais…

**Don** _(avec véhémence) _Je t'ai déjà dit non, Stella ! Je ne te laisserai pas ! N'y compte pas !

**Stella :** D'accord…

Stella resserra sa main dans celle de Flack et ils continuèrent à courir, mais cette fois, sous les balles. C'était de mieux en mieux…Soudain, la scientifique sentit son épaule brûler mais préféra ne pas vérifier pourquoi. Le moindre ralentissement pourrait leur être fatal.

Flack aperçut une clairière sombre à la végétation sauvage et touffue et tourna brusquement dans sa direction, surprenant les autres qui les perdirent de vue, puis il se jeta au sol, entraînant Stella avec lui. Il la fit ensuite rouler sous lui, mettant ses bras autour d'elle et la protégeant ainsi avec son corps. Cachés dans les fougères et autres végétaux fournis, leurs anciens ravisseurs ne les virent pas et continuèrent à s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Flack finit par se redresser et regarda Stella. Il ne pouvait plus lâcher son regard du visage de Stella, tellement proche qu'il sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau.

**Don** _(troublé) _Ça va, Stella ?

Pour toute réponse, il sentit les mains de Stella entourer son visage et l'approcher du sien. Elle finit par l'embrasser avec passion, le serrant contre elle. Ok…L'adrénaline, sans aucun doute. Mais la sensation des lèvres de Stella sur les siennes lui faisait perdre toute raison et Don répondit à son baiser avec force et amour. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une tache rouge sur une fougère et remarqua enfin le sang sur l'épaule de Stella. Flack se redressa brusquement et fit asseoir la jeune femme.

**Don** _(avec reproche, inquiet) _Stella ! Tu es blessée.

**Stella :** Où ? _(sentant la douleur quand elle bougea son épaule)_ Trouvée !

**Don :** Laisse-moi regarder.

**Stella :** C'est superficiel. Une égratignure.

**Don** _(avec un regard d'avertissement) _Stella…

Stella soupira et retira la manche droite de sa veste. Lui demandant d'abord la permission du regard, Flack défit quelques boutons du chemisier de la scientifique pour faire ensuite glisser doucement le col le long de son épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait la peau douce ! Flack se reprit puis examina la plaie. Stella avait raison. C'était une estafilade. Il remit délicatement le col du chemisier en place, laissant Stella le reboutonner, et fit de même avec sa veste. Don finit par se lever et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

**Don :** Ça va, rien de grave…

**Stella** _(avec un petit sourire malicieux) _Je l'avais dit…

Don leva les yeux au ciel et vit ensuite Stella mettre un peu de son sang sur son doigt puis s'en servir pour dessiner une flèche sur un lisse tronc d'arbre, indiquant la direction où ils allaient… plutôt où ils courraient. Enfin, elle revint vers Don et celui-ci la prit par la main, avec tendresse et fermeté à la fois. Tous deux se dirigèrent ensuite vers le Sud de la forêt, espérant trouver une route ou un abri.


	14. 13:Un nouveau délai

**13-Un nouveau délai**

Bâtiment de la police scientifique de New York. 15 heures.

Sheldon attendait le mail des ravisseurs avec appréhension. Enfin, il vit apparaître la petite fenêtre « Vous avez un nouveau message » et cliqua dessus. Adam était à ses côtés et commença à travailler, essayant de remonter jusqu'à l'adresse IP des ravisseurs.

**Adam** _(le nez sur son écran) _Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ?

**Sheldon :** Pour le moment, j'en sais rien. Laisse-moi déjà détailler la photo numérique qu'ils ont envoyée.

L'ancien légiste observa la photo attentivement : Flack et Stella étaient côte à côte, à genoux, et manifestement attachés, vu la position de leurs bras. En plus de sa blessure à la tête, le jeune détective avait dû se prendre d'autres coups car un léger filet de sang coulait de sa bouche. Sheldon put aussi remarquer du courage et de la détermination dans les regards de ses deux amis. Il aperçut un détail et se rapprocha de l'écran : Flack semblait tenir quelque chose. Sheldon plissa les yeux et remonta ses lunettes. Oui…Le détective tenait fermement…la main de Stella. Certainement un geste de réconfort…

Puis Hawkes s'attarda sur le décor qui les entourait : mur gris, du béton certainement. Un bon éclairage, certainement artificiel, vu les ombres un peu trop homogènes. Rien d'autre…Mais peut-être qu'une analyse plus approfondie de la photo mènerait Mac et les autres sur une piste plus fiable sur l'endroit où pourraient se trouver Flack et Stella.

**Sheldon :** Adam, analyse la photo juste après ton pistage informatique. Tu vérifies tout : chaque reflet, chaque minuscule détail, tout ce qui pourrait nous conduire à eux.

**Adam :** Ok.

Sheldon lut ensuite les exigences des ravisseurs, tandis qu'un agent venait d'arriver et semblait chercher quelqu'un. Un laborantin lui parla puis lui désigna Hawkes. Le policier se dirigea alors vers lui.

**Adam :** Qu'est-ce qu'ils… _(voyant l'agent)_ Oui ?

**Agent Myles :** On nous a livré ça _(montrant un sachet en papier kraft)_ . D'après les immatriculations, ce sont les plaques du lieutenant Stella Bonasera et du lieutenant Donald Flack Jr. On m'a dit de vous les apporter.

**Sheldon** _(prenant le sac) _Merci. Où les a-t'on livrés ?

**Myles :** Au commissariat de Manhattan.

**Sheldon :** Vous savez qui les a livrés ?

**Myles :** Oui. On l'a interrogé. C'était un livreur de pizza qui amenait une commande quand un type lui a filé 100 $ pour qu'il nous apporte les plaques, placées dans un sac bien sûr.

**Sheldon :** Vous avez les 100 $ ?

**Myles :** Ouais. _(les lui tendant)_ Les voilà. Et on a pris les empreintes du livreur.

**Sheldon :** Très bien. Merci.

Myles quitta le laboratoire et Sheldon revint dans sa sinistre lecture : « Mettez les 50 000 000 $ dans des sacs poubelles bleus marqués d'une croix rouge. Ne mettez que des petites coupures : billets de 10, 20, 50 et 100 dollars. Amenez les sacs devant l'hôtel Plaza à 18 heures piles. Aucun billet ne doit être marqué, sinon ils meurent. Aucune balise dans les sacs, sinon ils meurent. Si vous tentez de nous arrêter, ils meurent. Si vous tentez de nous suivre, ils meurent. Si vous êtes en retard, ils meurent. Vous voilà avertis. »

**Sheldon** _(murmurant) _C'est mauvais…

**Adam :** Quoi ?

**Sheldon :** J'espère que le grand patron sera convaincant. On a plus que trois heures. Ça donne quoi, ta piste informatique ?

**Adam :** Rien. C'est intraçable. Ils ont un pro en informatique parmi eux…

Sheldon soupira. Prenant une grande inspiration, il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Mac. Celui-ci n'allait pas apprécier ces dernières nouvelles…


	15. 14:Moment de détente

**14-Moment de détente**

Forêt. 15 heures.

Stella et Flack étaient bien loin de tout ça. Ils étaient plus préoccupés à fuir leurs ravisseurs. Quand ils pensèrent être suffisamment en sécurité, ils se cherchèrent un petit coin discret pour se nourrir un peu. Stella trouva une clairière bien cachée par la végétation et ils finirent par s'y installer, s'asseyant à même le sol. Flack retira le sac de son dos et en sortit une bouteille qu'il tendit à Stella.

**Stella :** Tu n'as pas soif ?

**Don :** Les femmes d'abord.

Stella se mit à rire. Il n'y en avait pas deux comme Flack ! Elle prit juste une ou deux gorgées car elle préféra se rationner : elle ne savait pas combien de temps Mac mettrait pour les retrouver. Elle avait semé un maximum d'indices derrière eux mais la végétation d'une forêt n'allait vraiment pas aider ses collègues experts à les trouver. Elle se mit à soupirer et baissa la tête quand une barre chocolatée passa sous son nez. Stella leva les yeux et vit Don, haussant un sourcil et un sourire aux lèvres, attendant qu'elle prenne la friandise qu'il lui tendait.

**Stella** _(la prenant et souriant) _Merci.

Flack se nourrit lui aussi un minimum puis reporta son attention vers Stella : elle frissonnait. Don se leva et s'assit à ses côtés. Il entoura les épaules de la jeune femme de son bras et la serra contre lui, lui transmettant ainsi un peu de sa chaleur corporelle.

**Stella :** Désolée…

**Don** _(surpris) _Pourquoi ? Tu as froid donc je te réchauffe. _(taquin)_ Et puis, je trouve ça plutôt agréable…

**Stella**_ (riant) _Idiot !

Mais Don avait raison : elle avait nettement plus chaud. Stella se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui, glissant ses mains sous sa veste. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était bien contre lui, dans ses bras ! Elle leva alors son visage vers lui puis se dressa légèrement pour atteindre sa bouche. Don réduisit l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux et prit les lèvres impatientes de Stella, tout en étreignant la jeune femme avec force.

Depuis quand était-il aussi dingue de Stella ? A leur première rencontre ? Ou cela s'est-il développé au fur et à mesure ? Pour le moment, le détective s'en fichait éperdument. Il ne pensait qu'à Stella, ses lèvres si douces contre les siennes, sa langue jouant avec la sienne, sa main droite dans ses cheveux, sa main gauche agrippant sa chemise, sous sa veste, et son corps serré étroitement contre le sien. Puis un craquement sonore les interrompit et tous deux, essoufflés, regardaient en direction du bruit. Flack ne voulait pas courir de risques : il se leva, rangea tout ce qu'ils avaient déballé, prit la main de Stella et ils repartirent en courant.

**Don :** Il faut qu'on se trouve un abri.

**Stella :** Je sais…Mais où ?

**Don :** On a besoin de chance…

N'entendant plus aucun bruit suspect, les deux policiers se mirent à marcher. Flack lâcha la main de Stella pour la serrer contre lui, son bras sur ses épaules, la réchauffant.

**Don :** Quand toute cette histoire sera finie, je t'invite à dîner…Enfin, si tu veux…

**Stella :** Bien sûr ! Voyons, Don… Ça me paraît évident…

**Don :** Avec tout ce qui nous arrive, j'ai des doutes parfois…

**Stella :** Et bien, moi pas ! _(taquine)_ Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus embrassé comme ça…

Don avala sa salive de travers et se mit à toussoter, s'étouffant à moitié, gêné. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Stella était la franchise et l'espièglerie incarnées et Flack n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là.

Ils continuèrent à marcher un petit moment, toujours tout droit, semant les indices derrière eux, et trouvèrent enfin quelque chose : une cabane en bois.

**Don :** Bien. On va avoir un abri pour quelques heures, j'espère. Et une fois rentré, je te soigne ton épaule.

Tous deux finirent par entrer dans la cabane. On pouvait résumer son intérieur ainsi : rusticité au plus haut point et le strict minimum au niveau meuble : une table, deux chaises et un lit. Il y avait aussi une cheminée mais Stella et Flack savaient que, s'ils s'amusaient à l'allumer, les autres les repéreraient et rappliqueraient immédiatement.

**Don :** Bon. Installons-nous…


	16. 15:A la poursuite des indices

**15-A la poursuite des indices**

Complexe industriel SynCorp. 16 heures.

Grâce aux cartes et autres plans fournis par le détective Kaile Maka, Mac avait fini par trouver le lieu parfait où retenir des otages. En effet, cette région était réputée pour son industrie de bois et pourtant, un promoteur y implanta son usine de produits chimiques, SynCorp. Le problème, c'est que les habitants puis les autorités, un peu plus tard, découvrirent certaines malversations. Le complexe fut donc fermé et abandonné il y a plus de cinq ans. D'après les informations et les découvertes de Sheldon, Flack et Stella avait été emprisonnés dans un bâtiment fait de béton et, grâce à un reflet dans l'œil de Stella, Adam et l'ancien légiste avait pu y lire une inscription en partie effacée sur une porte. De plus, un des ravisseurs avait bêtement laissé ses empreintes sur les plaques des policiers et cet idiot était fiché. Il s'agissait de Burt Caan, qui avait été accusé plusieurs fois d'agression et qui avait été aussi employé à SynCorp.

Le labo mobile et une petite troupe de voitures de police se dirigeaient donc vers le complexe, mais sans les sirènes. Une équipe d'intervention entra en silence dans l'usine, guidée par Kaile à la radio, et arrêta Burt Caan, alias Grincheux.

Pendant que la jeune femme l'interrogeait, Danny et Mac se rendirent dans l'ancienne cellule de Stella et Flack. D'après Caan, ils s'étaient enfuis mais Mac voulait le voir avant de le croire. Quand les deux experts entrèrent, ils commencèrent par inspecter le fond de la cellule. Danny trouva les bandes adhésives qui avaient servi de liens tandis que Mac trouva de la salive mélangée à du sang. Tous deux donnèrent leurs prélèvements à un agent qui fonça les donner à Lyndsay pour une analyse immédiate. Les deux hommes continuèrent leur examen minutieux quand Danny repéra le petit message de Stella.

**Danny :** Hé, Mac ! Regardez ça !

**Mac** _(le rejoignant puis regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son jeune collègue, lisant tout haut) _SB & DF OK…

**Danny :** C'est quoi ce charabia ?

**Mac **_(souriant)_Stella Bonasera et Don Flack vont bien. C'est du Stella typique…

**Danny** _(souriant de soulagement) _Je vois.

En levant sa lampe torche pour continuer son inspection de la petite pièce, le jeune expert remarqua un détail étrange sur la porte : il y avait une partie bien trop propre…Il prit son laser à Argon et découvrit deux belles empreintes de mains.

**Mac** _(souriant) _Ça, c'est pour nous indiquer qu'ils sont partis tous seuls.

**Danny** _(amusé) _C'est un vrai jeu de piste.

**Mac :** Continuez avec le laser à Argon, ils ont dû en laisser d'autres.

Les deux experts avaient fini par découvrir le renfoncement où Stella et Don s'étaient cachés de leurs poursuivants, trouvant le cheveu de Stella tortillé autour d'un tuyau et celui de Flack par terre lorsque Kaile vint les rejoindre.

**Kaile :** Vous pouvez arrêter de chercher. Flack et Stella se sont enfuis de l'usine.

**Danny :** Caan sait où ils sont ?

**Kaile :** Heu…Plus ou moins…

**Mac :** Comment ça plus ou moins ?

**Kaile :** Ils sont partis dans la forêt, au Nord du complexe. Et ils ont trois types à leurs trousses. D'après Caan, son dernier complice, Jesse McLoeb, est à New York. Il doit chercher la rançon.

**Mac :** Bon. On s'occupera de celui-là plus tard. On l'arrêtera quand il ira prendre les sacs. Par où sont partis les autres ?

**Kaile :** Suivez-moi.

Les trois policiers se trouvèrent face à la porte par laquelle Don et Stella s'étaient enfuis, découvrant de nouveau leurs empreintes, et sortirent.

**Danny** _(regardant l'étendue de la forêt) _Là, on est mal. L'unité mobile ne pourra jamais roulé là-dedans. Et puis…

**Mac :** Je sais. On va devoir chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin…


	17. 16:La déclaration

ATTENTION:chapitre que je pourrais classer M ou T!

**16-La déclaration**

Cabane dans la forêt. 16 heures.

Don et Stella avait fini d'installer le peu de choses qu'ils avaient réussi à récupérer sur la table légèrement bancale. Il faisait un peu plus chaud dans la cabane mais sans feu, l'atmosphère restait bien trop fraîche.

Flack prit de l'alcool à 90°, du coton et des pansements et ordonna gentiment à Stella de s'asseoir sur le lit pour qu'il puisse la soigner.

**Don :** Retire ta veste et… _(hésitant et rougissant)_ heu…

Comprenant sur quoi hésitait Flack, Stella lui sourit gentiment, rassurante, et retira sa veste et son chemisier. Don avait les yeux fixés sur son épaule et cela flattait Stella : il ne voulait ni la gêner, ni la froisser. Un vrai gentleman ! Il fit couler un peu d'alcool sur le coton, qu'il appliqua ensuite sur la blessure avec douceur. Stella ne put s'empêcher de faire un léger soubresaut.

**Don :** Excuse-moi.

Comme si c'était une enfant, le détective se mit à souffler sur l'estafilade désinfectée et c'eut pour effet de faire frissonner Stella. Mais pas des frissons dus au froid…

Don le remarqua et leva ses beaux yeux bleus vers elle, lui lançant un regard brûlant. La peau de Stella était si douce sous ses doigts. Il aimerait la toucher plus, la caresser, y goûter… Reprenant ses esprits, Flack choisit un pansement suffisamment grand pour en recouvrir la blessure bénigne de la jeune femme.

**Don** _(tentant de cacher son trouble par son ton enjoué) _Et voilà !

**Stella :** A ton tour.

**Don :** Pardon ?

**Stella** _(amusée) _Ta tête…

**Don :** Hein ? Ho ! J'avais oublié.

S'il pouvait oublier autre chose, ça serait pas mal non plus… Stella chercha un nouveau coton pour ensuite l'imbiber d'alcool. Quand elle revint vers Don, elle nota son air tendu. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Voyant son regard dirigé vers le plafond, elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas remis son chemisier (elle avait eu trop chaud pour ça )et Stella se mit à sourire, amusée. Trop mignon…La scientifique mit une grande douceur dans ses gestes en soignant Don puis rangea enfin les ustensiles médicaux dans le sac. Elle retourna vers le lit pour récupérer son chemisier quand elle vit le regard brûlant de désir de Don. Comment pouvait-elle résister ? Et puis, ne l'avait-elle pas un peu cherchée ? Oui, un petit peu… Parce qu'elle avait envie de Don, elle avait besoin de lui à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. En découvrant ses diverses facettes au cours des dernières heures, Stella s'était rendue compte qu'elle aimait le jeune homme plus que de raison, un sentiment loin de l'amitié. Chaque étreinte qu'ils avaient partagée la rendait plus vivante et plus heureuse. Chaque baiser la consumait de l'intérieur et affolait son cœur. Chaque fois que Don la touchait la faisait frissonner. Elle voulait se donner à lui, s'abandonner complètement dans ses bras. Et pour elle, ce moment tant recherché était arrivé.

Flack avait tout fait pour contenir son désir mais Stella semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Ses frissons quand il la touchait, la douceur de ses gestes quand elle le touchait, son beau regard émeraude intense dans le sien et sa pudeur qui semblait s'être envolée. Des petits riens qui faisait un grand tout. Don ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de la regarder avec envie…et amour ! Les divers baisers qu'ils avaient échangés avaient exacerbé ses sens, la beauté de Stella le troublait comme jamais et sa forte personnalité la lui rendait plus unique, plus précieuse encore. Il voulait Stella. Non, en fait, il aimait Stella !

L'amour et la passion les consumaient tous deux et ils ne purent résister plus longtemps à leur appel. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements à une vitesse rare, s'embrassant avec passion, se déshabillant l'un l'autre, ne sachant plus qui avait retiré quoi. Ils se tenaient maintenant debout, enlacés, devant le lit plutôt étroit, et n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser, réclamant toujours plus, cherchant la langue de l'autre pour s'y mêler, caressant chaque parcelle de peau nue disponible dans cette position. Puis Stella poussa Don sur le lit grinçant et se positionna à califourchon sur lui. Flack se redressa et commença à embrasser et à mordiller légèrement son cou, tout en caressant son dos d'une main et la serrant contre lui de l'autre. Stella mêla ses doigts dans les cheveux si noirs du jeune homme, soupirant d'extase à chacun de ses baisers, et caressa son dos puissant. Elle finit par le faire se recoucher sur le matelas et commença à embrasser son torse musclé, le caressant en même temps. La scientifique eut la satisfaction de l'entendre soupirer son nom et de voir ses mains agripper les draps, elle continua donc encore un peu sa douce manœuvre. Elle revint vers son visage et Don la serra dans ses bras puis l'embrassa avec force et tendresse, semblant en vouloir toujours plus. Il la fit rouler sous lui, sans lâcher ses lèvres si douces, et explora doucement le corps de la jeune femme avec ses mains, cherchant chaque zone érogène. Dès que Don en trouvait une, Stella gémissait son nom et se contractait un peu dans ses bras, avide des sensations qu'il lui apportait.

Finalement pantelants de désirs, les deux amants ne pouvaient plus attendre : ils ne voulaient plus faire qu'un, comme dans les grandes histoires d'amour. Mais Don se freina et regarda Stella avec inquiétude et hésitation.

**Don** _(haletant) _Ste…Stella…Je…Je n'ai pas…de ca…

**Stella**_ (l'interrompant et tout aussi essoufflée que lui) _Tu…es…en excellente santé…non ?

**Don :** Bien sûr.

**Stella :** Moi aussi.

**Don :** Oui, mais…

**Stella** _(malicieuse) _Comme la plupart des femmes, je prends la pilule, Don…

Don rougit, se sentant un peu idiot, mais Stella le ramena à l'instant présent, à leur moment si précieux, en l'embrassant et en le caressant avec passion, ravivant son désir. Sans plus aucune hésitation, Don entra enfin en elle avec tendresse, la faisant gémir une nouvelle fois son nom avec cette fois plus de force, puis il enlaça ses doigts aux siens avant de se mouvoir en elle.

Stella admira la grâce et la fluidité de son mouvement, la contraction de ses muscles, apprécia son torse frôlant sa poitrine, la faisant frissonner, la tendresse de ses mains serrant les siennes, ses baisers brûlants qui la faisaient chavirer et l'incroyable expression de son visage, lui donnant une beauté surnaturelle…On lui avait offert un ange. Et l'incroyable sensation de Don se mouvant en elle lui faisait quitter la terre. Stella avait l'impression de s'envoler au milieu de sensations intenses et brûlantes. Elle avait si chaud, maintenant…Mais d'une chaleur que son corps semblait réclamer, encore et encore. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier le nom de Don, toujours un peu plus fort, et elle oubliait tout ce qui l'entourait. Seul Don était important.

Flack était entrain de faire l'amour comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il sentait que Stella s'abandonnait totalement et il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, un brasier ardent qui ne pouvait s'éteindre. Don oubliait tout ce qui l'entourait : leur situation inquiétante, la rusticité de la cabane, le froid hivernal, les grincements du lit…Il ne voyait et n'entendait que Stella, qui criait son nom de plus en plus fort et qui semblait vouloir tout lui donner, comme lui. Le jeune homme la sentait frissonner, vibrer, trembler sous lui tellement le plaisir qu'il lui procurait était fort et intense. Don finit par lâcher ses mains pour la serrer contre lui avec sa main droite tandis que sa main gauche saisit un barreau du montant du lit avec force, se serrant brièvement un peu plus fort à chaque spasme, chaque vague de plaisir qui le submergeait. Stella plaça ses mains au creux des reins de Don et le poussa plus profondément en elle, les faisant ainsi crier tous les deux.

Leurs deux corps semblaient s'être enfin trouvés, s'imbriquant parfaitement et se mouvant au même rythme harmonieux : lèvres liées, jambes emmêlées, corps se frôlant, mains caressantes. Leurs deux cœurs s'exprimaient à travers leurs cris, chacun hurlant le nom de l'autre, et à travers leur besoin de l'autre, un besoin presque égoïste mais un besoin vital. Ils leur étaient inutile de lancer « Je t'aime », c'était pour eux déjà une évidence.

Don finit par augmenter l'allure et la puissance de son mouvement de va et vient et tous deux sentirent le plaisir affluer comme un raz-de-marée. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble, hurlant à l'unisson, se cambrant pour l'un et s'arc-boutant pour l'autre, et la sueur qui glissait sur eux donnait un aspect irréel mais magnifique à leurs deux corps unis et amoureux. Ils n'avaient fait plus qu'un, réunis par un amour qu'ils n'attendaient pas ou n'espéraient plus mais qui était au final plus précieux que tout.

Don se retira doucement de Stella mais resta au-dessus d'elle, voulant noter chaque détail de son visage et de son corps. Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, essayant de calmer leur respiration saccadée. Stella prit tendrement le visage de Don entre ses mains pour le poser sur son épaule gauche et l'entoura de ses bras. Flack finit par briser le silence.

**Don **_(impressionné)_ J'avais jamais ressenti ça avant ! _(taquin)_ Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

**Stella** _(riant) _Je pourrais te poser la même question. Je…C'était tellement…

**Don** _(malicieux) _Difficile de trouver les mots justes, n'est-ce pas ?

**Stella** _(hésitant) _Pas vraiment. C'est assez…intime…

**Don :** On peut pas être plus intime, je crois.

**Stella** _(rougissant) _Je…Je ne me suis jamais abandonnée à un homme à ce point…Aussi totalement…

**Don **_(avec un grand sourire malicieux)_ Le dîner tient toujours, alors ?

**Stella** _(lui tapotant l'épaule, riant) _Idiot ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

**Don :** C'est dans mon caractère. Mais si tu veux une révélation…Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour à une femme comme ça. Avec tant de…d'amour, d'envie de tout te donner. C'est assez inédit pour moi. Moi qui pensais que ce genre de truc n'arrivait que dans les films ou les livres.

**Stella :** A qui le dis-tu ? Mais j'adore ces sensations nouvelles, ses sentiments naissants. C'est si…

**Don :** Grisant, agréable, vital…Je ne pensais pas que j'arriverais à trouver quelqu'un dont j'aurais tellement besoin, que j'aimerais à en crever. Et… _(se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire)_ Oups !

**Stella** _(attendrie) _Pourquoi oups ? Moi aussi, je t'aime à un point que tu ne peux imaginer. _(voyant l'air dubitatif de Don)_ Si, tu peux, en fait…

Stella lui sourit avec tendresse, caressant sa joue, et amena son visage vers le sien. Ils s'embrassèrent avec une grande douceur puis Don lui fit un sourire carnassier.

**Don** _(taquin, avec une voix sensuelle) _Prête pour un deuxième round ?

**Stella** _(avec un grand sourire d'envie) _Et comment !

Ainsi, perdus dans une forêt, poursuivis par des criminels, recherchés par leurs amis et subissant le froid hivernal, deux amants se firent une nouvelle fois l'amour. Donald Flack Jr et Stella Bonasera s'étaient enfin trouvés.


	18. 17:De nouveau dans la course

**17-De nouveau dans la course**

Cabane dans la forêt. 17 heures 30 minutes.

Après leurs multiples étreintes amoureuses et plus que passionnées, Don et Stella avaient fini par s'endormir, épuisés mais totalement satisfaits et heureux. En effet, un léger sourire flottait sur leurs lèvres dans leur sommeil, donnant ainsi un magnifique tableau de deux amants parfaitement radieux.

Don était serré contre Stella, son torse collé contre son dos, son bras gauche entourant sa taille fine et son bras droit placé autour de ses épaules. Il avait placé son visage au creux de l'épaule de la jeune femme et ses jambes étaient mêlées aux siennes. Stella, quant à elle, tenait fermement la main gauche du jeune homme dans la sienne et caressait son bras avec douceur et légèreté. C'était le somme le plus merveilleux et le plus agréable qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Mais Flack dormait d'un demi-sommeil. Il devait garder ses sens en éveil. Après leur course dans la forêt, ils méritaient bien leur repos et puis, faire l'amour comme ils l'avaient fait n'était pas vraiment une activité des plus reposantes…Agréable et excitante, certes, mais assez intense au niveau physique. Mais le danger rôdait toujours…

Flack entendit soudain des éclats de voix et tendit l'oreille pour être sûr. La voix de Prof…Et ça s'approchait. Don regarda tendrement Stella, lui apparaissant comme une fantastique beauté endormie, et s'en voulut de devoir la réveiller. Il finit par le faire en douceur, lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

**Don** _(tout bas) _Stella…Ils sont là.

**Stella** _(endormie) _Qui ?

**Don :** Prof et ses potes. Dépêche-toi, on doit partir.

Parfaitement réveillée maintenant, Stella se redressa rapidement et se leva, partant vivement à la recherche de ses vêtements. Don fit de même et tous deux furent vite rhabillés.

Pendant que Flack rassemblait nourriture et eau pour les mettre dans le sac à dos, Stella essuya hâtivement la petite table et dessina une flèche avec ses empreintes. En voyant la cheminée, elle eut une idée et sourit.

**Stella :** Don, tu as un briquet ?

**Don :** Oui. Je l'ai pris sur Grincheux. Pourquoi ?

**Stella :** On va allumer un feu.

**Don** _(intrigué) _Ils vont nous repérer…

**Stella :** J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas les seuls…

**Don** _(souriant) _Je vois.

Ils jetèrent de bonnes grosses bûches et du papier pour allumer un bon feu. Stella était sortie précipitamment pour prendre du bois vert et le jeta aussi dans l'antre. Comme elle l'espérait, cela donna une belle fumée épaisse et, lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de la cabane, ils purent voir une bonne grosse fumée blanche sortir de la cheminée et s'élever dans le ciel hivernal.

**Stella :** Parfait.

**Don** _(lui tendant la main) _Prête à courir ?

**Stella**_ (malicieuse et lui prenant la main) _Avec toi ? Toujours !

Don lui sourit, l'embrassa rapidement puis tous deux recommencèrent leur course folle.

**Phil :** Jim ! Regarde là-bas !

**Jim**_ (souriant d'un air satisfait) _Parfait…Ils ne sont pas loin. Allons-y ! Et n'oubliez pas, on ne vise que les jambes.

Ses deux complices acquiescèrent et partirent à sa suite, courant en direction de la fumée.


	19. 18:Des analyses révélatrices

**18-Des analyses révélatrices**

Forêt. 17 heures 50 minutes.

L'équipe scientifique et policière parcourait minutieusement la forêt quand un agent poussa une exclamation de surprise.

**Agent Blake :** Lieutenant Taylor ! Lieutenant Maka ! Regardez !

**Kaile** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Un début de feu de forêt ? A cet époque de l'année ?

**Mac** _(souriant) _Oh non. C'est Stella. Elle continue de nous indiquer le chemin…

**Danny :** C'est plutôt risqué s'ils ont trois mecs à leur poursuite.

**Mac :** C'était un risque à prendre et elle le sait. Comme Flack. Ils veulent qu'on les trouve rapidement. N'oubliez pas qu'ils sont désarmés…

**Danny** _(bougonnant) _Je sais. Inutile de me le répéter, ça m'inquiète suffisamment…

**Mac :** Je pense que nous sommes à peu près à 500 mètres du feu. Allons-y.

Les policiers coururent alors en direction de la fumée et découvrirent enfin la cabane de bois. Kaile et ses hommes s'assurèrent que personne n'était dans l'abri puis la jeune femme autorisa Mac et Danny à y entrer. Les deux experts commencèrent par observer l'unique pièce de cette petite cabane.

**Mac :** Deux éléments me paraissent étranges. Et vous ?

**Danny :** J'en ai aussi deux : le lit complètement défait et la table beaucoup trop propre par rapport au reste.

**Mac :** Je m'occupe de la table.

**Danny** _(haussant les sourcils, avec un air résigné) _Bon, ben je prends le lit.

Avec sa lampe torche, le jeune expert éclaira chaque parcelle du lit et vit une petite tache de sang vers le haut du drap. Danny, inquiet, la préleva avec un coton-tige puis prit la lampe ALS et commença à inspecter lentement les draps. Et il n'aima pas ce qu'il y trouva.

**Danny** _(d'une voix inquiète) _Mac, j'ai trouvé du sang.

**Mac :** C'est tout ?

**Danny** _(hésitant) _Non. Il y a aussi du sperme et du liquide vaginal…Et c'est récent…Je crains que nos ravisseurs ne les aient rattrapés…

**Mac :** Et ils auraient violé Stella ? _(tressaillant à ses mots et réfléchissant)_ C'est possible…La menace, la peur et la destruction psychologique sont de bons moyens pour annihiler toute résistance…Partez au labo mobile et analysez ça rapidement. On aura peut-être les complices de Caan.

**Danny :** Bien.

Le jeune homme sortit précipitamment de la cabane, tenant précieusement ses échantillons, et courut à une vitesse qu'il ne se croyait pas capable d'atteindre. Il atteignit enfin l'unité mobile et y entra sans cérémonie, faisant sursauter Lindsay.

**Lindsay** _(avec un ton de reproche) _Danny ! Tu m'as fait peur !

**Danny** _(contrarié) _Désolé, ma p'tite Montana. Vois-tu, je suis plutôt pressé de retrouver mes amis.

**Lindsay** _(soupirant) _Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

**Danny** _(lui tendant l'échantillon de sang et du liquide vaginal, d'un ton sec) _Tiens. Analyse l'ADN. Stella a peut-être été violée…

**Lindsay** _(horrifiée) _Quoi ? Mais par qui ?

**Danny** _(montrant son échantillon) _Ça, je vais vite le découvrir…

Les deux jeunes experts se mirent immédiatement au travail et finirent par attendre que les machines finissent les analyses, silencieux. Danny s'en voulait d'avoir brusqué Lindsay comme il l'avait fait. Elle n'était pas responsable de la disparition de ses amis…Son impulsivité avait encore parlé avant sa raison. Il se mit à soupirer quand les premiers résultats sortirent enfin de l'imprimante. Lindsay saisit la feuille et la lut.

**Lindsay :** C'est bien l'ADN de Stella. _(atterrée et inquiète)_ Mon Dieu…

Danny lui entoura les épaules de son bras, la réconfortant gentiment et s'excusant en même temps de sa muflerie, quand les derniers résultats arrivèrent. Le jeune homme prit la feuille et la lut avec attention. Lindsay vit avec étonnement le visage de Danny se fendre d'un grand sourire amusé.

**Danny** _(rigolant légèrement) _Il perd vraiment pas le Nord…

**Lindsay** _(intriguée) _Danny ? Qui est-ce ?

**Danny** _(avec un grand sourire) _C'est Don.

**Lindsay** _(croyant n'avoir pas compris) _Pardon ?

**Danny** _(de plus en plus amusé) _Notre violeur…C'est Donald Flack Jr.

**Lindsay** _(les yeux agrandis par la surprise) _Qu…Quoi !

**Danny :** Enfin, connaissant Don, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait violé Stella…Le petit cachottier…

**Lindsay** _(stupéfaite) _Flack et Stella auraient…seraient…

**Danny** _(penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, amusé) _Ça m'en a tout l'air…

**Lindsay :** Et on explique ça comment à Mac ?

**Danny** _(le regard semblant être irrésistiblement attiré par la feuille des résultats) _Et bien…Je compte sur toi.

**Lindsay** _(protestant) _Hey ! Ça suffit le bizutage, maintenant ! J'ai déjà eu droit à la crotte de tigre, aux poubelles et au ring rempli de lubrifiant ! A ton tour de te mouiller un peu ! En plus, tu les connais plus que moi !

**Danny :** Bon, tirons à pile ou face.

**Lindsay** _(croisant les bras) _Tu as une pièce sur toi ?

**Danny :** Heu…Non. Alors, papier-pierre-ciseaux ?

**Lindsay** _(levant les yeux au ciel) _J'y crois pas…

**Danny :** Prête ? Un, deux, trois !

Ils firent papier tous les deux.

**Lindsay :** Chouette. Egalité.

Danny grommela. Ils recommencèrent au moins cinq fois jusqu'à ce que Mac arrive. Le scientifique s'arrêta net, surpris par le comportement enfantin de ses deux jeunes subalternes.

**Mac** _(avec sévérité) _Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez tous les deux ?

Les deux jeunes experts sursautèrent et se mirent à balbutier, embarrassés.

**Mac :** Vous avez les résultats ADN ?

**Lindsay :** Heu…Oui. Il y a celui de Stella et… _(poussant Danny)_Vas-y, toi…

Mac était de plus en plus intrigué par l'étrange comportement de Danny et Lindsay. Il préféra alors agir et prit le papier que Danny avait entre les mains. Mac soupira devant leur comportement de gamins et lut enfin le résultat.

Danny eut la satisfaction de voir son patron exprimait une stupéfaction des plus totales. Mac se tourna vers eux, incrédule.

**Mac :** Vous…Vous êtes sûr ?

**Danny :** A 100 . _(légèrement moqueur)_ L'ADN ne ment pas.

**Mac** _(lui jetant des éclairs avec ses yeux) _Je sais. Mais c'est si…

**Danny :** Surprenant, inattendu, inapproprié ?

Mac se mit à grommeler et partit dans son coin pour identifier les empreintes qu'il avait trouvé.

Danny se doutait bien que Don s'était entiché de quelqu'un mais il n'aurait jamais pensé à Stella. Il s'était bien gardé de lui dire…Quoiqu'il pouvait en dire autant de Stella…Enfin…En tout cas, vu l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé le lit et les draps, ça a dû être chaud. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un coup de coude. Montana…

**Danny** _(contrarié) _Quoi ?

**Mac :** Ce que je raconte ne vous intéresse pas, Danny ?

**Danny** _(se rendant compte de sa gaffe) _Heu…Si, si, bien sûr.

**Mac** _(jetant un regard désapprobateur à Danny) _Donc je disais que la flèche sur la table était composée des empreintes de Stella. Elle nous indique la direction à suivre. Et vu les derniers résultats, les ravisseurs ne les ont manifestement pas rattrapés.

**Lindsay :** Il faudrait les avertir que nous ne sommes pas loin.

**Danny** _(ironique) _Super idée…Comment ?

**Mac :** J'ai mon idée sur ce point…


	20. 19:Le lien le plus fort

**19-Le lien le plus fort**

Forêt. 18 heures 10 minutes.

Don et Stella continuaient leur course. Ils avaient fait une rapide halte pour laisser un autre indice. Stella avait noué la cravate de Flack autour d'une branche assez haute, l'obligeant à grimper sur les épaules du détective, et ils étaient repartis en vitesse. Mais malgré leur allure rapide et soutenue, leurs ravisseurs se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Flack tenait fermement la main de Stella et courrait à en perdre haleine, si vite que la scientifique avait l'impression que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Si cela avait été vrai… Un de ses pieds se coinça dans un amoncellement de roches et Stella tomba, sentant sa cheville craquer et la douleur fulgurante qui allait avec, entraînant Don dans sa chute. Le détective se redressa rapidement, inquiet.

**Don :** Stella ?

**Stella** _(grimaçant) _Ça va…Mais…Ma cheville…

Flack vérifia immédiatement, prenant la cheville de la jeune femme avec douceur et soulevant délicatement la jambe de son pantalon. Il tâta doucement sa cheville et sentit qu'elle était bien enflée. Tout en déposant son sac à dos au sol et cherchant un bandage, Flack surveillait son environnement, écoutant chaque bruit.

**Don :** Stella, je crois que ta cheville est démise.

**Stella :** Formidable…

**Don :** Ecoute, je vais essayer de te la remettre en place. Ça risque de faire mal…

**Stella :** Ok. Vas-y.

La scientifique agrippa la veste de Don, serrant d'abord doucement, et planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Stella se concentrait uniquement sur lui, sur les détails de son beau visage, énumérant chaque partie dans sa tête.

Don commença à tirer sa cheville d'un coup sec et sentit la main de Stella serrer plus fort sa veste.

D'abord ses yeux. C'était la première chose qui l'avait marquée, ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Et leur couleur semblait varier selon son humeur et ses émotions : bleu glacial quand il était en colère, bleu électrique quand il était sur une piste, bleu sombre quand il était triste, bleu pétillant et plein d'étincelles quand il riait et bleu intense quand il la regardait, avec son regard amoureux et empli de désir…Un regard qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle.

Don remit la cheville en place et entendit un craquement sonore, preuve de la réussite de l'opération.

Maintenant sa bouche. Des lèvres fermes, douces et sensuelles. Des lèvres qu'elle adorait embrasser. Des lèvres qui lui donnaient des baisers qui la faisaient chavirer, qui lui faisaient battre le cœur à un rythme effréné. Des lèvres qui, quand elles effleuraient sa peau, la faisaient frissonner. Des lèvres qui n'étaient maintenant que pour elle.

Don posa avec délicatesse la cheville de Stella et commença à la bander, serrant assez fort pour maintenir la cheville en place.

Et puis son visage. Un visage très expressif, très franc. Don ne cachait presque jamais ses sentiments. Son visage les exprimait pour lui. Et sa peau, si douce et colorée au niveau des joues, lui donnant un aspect encore plus juvénile. Son nez, parfait, ni trop grand, ni trop petit. Sa mâchoire forte et bien dessinée. Ses sourcils mobiles et aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Des cheveux d'un noir incroyable et profond. Des cheveux doux dans lesquels elle aimait y mêler ses doigts quand il l'embrassait et l'étreignait. Tout l'être de Stella réclamait Don Flack.

Don avait fini ses soins et remit rapidement le sac sur son dos. Sachant que Stella ne pourrait plus courir, Flack passa son bras gauche sous les genoux de la jeune femme et son bras droit au creux de ses reins puis il la souleva dans ses bras et commença à courir.

**Stella** _(protestant) _Don ! Laisse-moi ! Tu ne peux pas courir assez vite en me portant !

**Don** _(avec véhémence) _Non ! N'y pense même pas, Stella !

**Stella** _(le suppliant du regard) _Don…

**Don** _(avec un air obstiné) _Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! Jamais !

Voyant la détermination dans le regard bleu du jeune homme, Stella ne dit plus un mot. Elle se contenta juste de nouer ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Don l'aimait-il si fort que ça ? Au point de se sacrifier pour elle ? Oui, tout comme elle. Ils étaient reliés par une force irrationnelle, qu'aucun scientifique surdiplômé ne pouvait expliquer : l'Amour. Stella se serra un peu plus contre Don et le détective continua sa course pour leur survie.


	21. 20:Controverse

**20-Controverse**

Devant la forêt. 18 heures 30 minutes.

**Danny :** Vous voulez faire quoi !

Le jeune expert n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mac était devenu cinglé…ou complètement inconscient. Son plan était pure folie et rien ne disait que ça allait marcher.

**Mac :** Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de votre accord, Danny…

**Danny :** Avouez que c'est risqué. Ils pourraient penser que ce sont les autres et ils se perdraient encore plus dans cette maudite forêt !

**Mac** _(s'impatientant) _Ils ne sont pas idiots, Danny ! Vous les connaissez suffisamment !

**Danny :** Bien sûr. Mais si les ravisseurs les croisent avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici ? Si votre plan les jette dans leurs bras ?

**Mac** _(se fâchant) _Vous préférerez qu'on brûle la forêt, pour découvrir le terrain ?

**Danny :** N'exagérons pas…

**Mac :** Alors, vous avez peut-être une autre idée ?

**Danny :** Heu…Non.

**Mac** _(se tournant brusquement vers Lindsay) _Et vous ?

La pauvre Lindsay était restée muette comme une tombe pendant cet échange et avait réussi à se faire oublier…jusque là. Elle était d'accord avec Danny mais Mac avait raison : c'était le seul plan.

**Lindsay :** Non.

Elle fit un regard d'excuse à Danny, qui, d'abord, la fusilla du regard, puis, sachant qu'elle n'était pas responsable, se radoucit et lui sourit avec un air à la fois désolé et inquiet.

**Mac :** Bien. Messieurs, vous pouvez y aller.

Deux agents, entourant un grand tas de bois, y mirent le feu puis se reculèrent. Bientôt le petit feu devint brasier, lâchant des épaisses volutes de fumées noires.

**Mac :** Bien.

**Danny :** J'espère que vous avez eu raison…


	22. 21:Rencontre musclée

**21-Rencontre musclée**

Forêt. 18 heures 40 minutes.

Flack commençait à fatiguer. Stella n'était pas lourde mais la porter et courir en même temps l'épuisait. Mais il n'était pas question de la laisser là, Don l'aimait beaucoup trop ! Il avait senti Stella se serrer contre lui et elle était parfaitement silencieuse, comme si elle craignait que parler le disturberait. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle se mit à crier, Don avait bien failli la lâcher, surpris.

**Stella :** Don, regarde !

Le détective leva les yeux et vit une épaisse fumée noire s'élevait dans les cieux assombris.

**Don :** Tu crois que c'est… ?

**Stella :** Mac, j'espère…Pourquoi Prof ferait ça ? Ça nous ferait fuir plus qu'autre chose…Et ils ne savent pas que nous avons semé des indices derrière nous…

**Don :** En effet. Mais si Mac n'avait pas pu suivre notre piste jusque là ?

**Stella :** C'est un risque à prendre…

**Don** _(soupirant) _Je sais…

Le jeune homme s'inquiétait…pour Stella. Comment la protéger si c'était un piège ? S'il avait une arme ! Flack jura intérieurement, maudissant sa malchance, quand il sentit le regard de Stella sur lui.

**Stella :** Don ? _(avec un petit sourire rassurant)_ Nous n'avons pas trop le choix…

Don soupira puis acquiesça. Il pivota puis se dirigea en courant vers la fumée, tenant toujours fermement Stella dans ses bras. Ça faisait une sacrée distance, mais la délivrance, quel quelle soit, n'était pas loin. Allez, encore un peu de courage et de volonté !

Au bout de quelques temps, Flack fut surpris de voir un de leurs poursuivants devant lui, courant lui aussi vers la fumée et qui finit par s'arrêter pour reprendre un peu de souffle.

**Don** _(chuchotant) _Stella, je vais essayer quelque chose…

**Stella**_ (inquiète et chuchotant) _Don ?

**Don** _(avec un ton autoritaire) _Surtout ne bouge pas.

Le détective la posa rapidement, mais en douceur, derrière un arbre, puis commença à s'avancer vers le ravisseur avec la grâce et la discrétion d'un chat…enfin presque… Flack s'était fait le plus silencieux possible mais il marcha malencontreusement sur une branche qui fit un crac sonore. Maudite forêt ! Il avait l'habitude d'évoluer en ville, pas en pleine nature ! Grommelant, Don se précipita vers l'homme, qui avait tourné la tête au bruit et qui tenta d'attraper son arme pour menacer le détective, et il se jeta sur lui, lui balançant une formidable droite en plein visage. L'homme fit quelques pas en arrière, titubant et tenant son nez sanguinolent, puis se lança sur le jeune homme. Ce fut une courte bagarre et Don avait l'avantage quand il sentit le canon de la mitraillette contre ses côtes. Il cessa tous mouvements et se recula. Le ravisseur semblait assez furieux et pointait toujours son arme sur lui.

**Mark **_(essuyant son nez en sang)_ Lève tes mains ! _(Don s'exécuta)_ Et ta copine ? Où est-elle ?

**Don** _(d'une neutralité absolue) _J'en sais rien.

**Mark :** Te fous pas de moi !

**Don :** On s'est séparé. Je sais pas où elle est.

**Mark :** Sale flic ! Tu mens ! Je sais que…Ow !

Et l'homme s'écroula aux pieds de Flack, assommé. Le détective leva ses yeux bleus du ravisseur pour voir Stella, debout et tremblante sur ses jambes, une lourde branche entre les mains.

**Don** _(se précipitant vers elle pour la soutenir) _Stella ! _(avec reproche)_ Je t'avais dit de pas bouger !

**Stella** _(avec humour) _Bonjour l'ingratitude…

**Don** _(soupirant) _C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

**Stella :** Je suis une grande fille, Don. Je suis peut-être blessée mais pas impotente. Et puis, si tu crois que j'aurais laissé cet homme tuer mon…

Stella s'interrompit soudain, rougissante. Don haussa un sourcil, intéressé et amusé.

**Don :** Ton… ?

**Stella** _(embarrassée) _Tu vois ce que je veux dire !

**Don** _(d'une voix douce et sensuelle) _Mais j'ai envie de l'entendre…

Don la regarda avec ce regard qui la faisait fondre, un regard bleu intense auquel il était difficile de résister.

**Stella :** Mon petit ami…

**Don** _(la serrant contre lui) _Tu vois, c'était pas si difficile.

Le détective l'entendit grommeler et se mit à rire. Stella n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on la pousse dans ses derniers retranchements. Flack l'obligea à s'asseoir puis prit la mitraillette de l'homme inconscient et les munitions qui allait avec. Don installa ensuite le ravisseur contre un arbre, lui attachant les mains autour du tronc.

**Don :** Bien. On sait déjà une chose : ce ne sont pas Prof et ses copains qui ont allumé ce feu. Et maintenant, on est à peu près à égalité. _(reprenant Stella dans ses bras)_ On peut y aller. Prête ?

**Stella :** Prête.

Et ils reprirent leur course, mais cette fois vers la liberté.


	23. 22:La croisée des chemins

**22-La croisée des chemins**

Forêt. 19 heures.

Jim s'inquiétait. Nom d'un chien, mais que faisait Mark ? Il fit un regard interrogateur à son frère, Phil, qui haussa les épaules, exprimant par ce geste son ignorance sur la question. Tant pis. Si cet abruti avait réussi à se perdre, qu'il se débrouille ! Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre leurs deux précieux otages. Jesse avait dû récupérer la rançon et avertir Burt. Leur plan avait été minutieusement préparé mais Jim avait sous-estimé ces deux flics. Dès qu'il les retrouverait, il leur logerait une balle dans la jambe. Comme ça, ils n'auraient plus l'idée de s'enfuir. Jim observa le ciel, voyant toujours la fumée noire. Plus que cent petits mètres et il les tenait.

**oOo**

Encore une centaine de mètres. Ils y étaient presque. Don se promit de dormir pendant quelques jours. Il avait fait assez de sport pour au moins une semaine !

Stella le serrait fermement et s'était positionnée pour qu'il puisse courir le plus facilement possible. L'esprit de la scientifique se mit à dériver : quelle femme n'avait pas rêvé de ça ? Etre dans les bras de l'homme qu'on aimait, qui refusait de vous abandonner et qui était prêt à se sacrifier pour vous ? Ça ressemblait à un conte de fée, et pourtant, ils vivaient dans un monde cruel, elle le savait bien. Son métier lui démontrait chaque jour. Mais Don était sa lueur d'espoir, son rayon de soleil, qui la rendait impatiente de connaître le lendemain.

La nuit avait commencé à tomber mais la fumée était encore visible. Plus vite, plus vite. Ils y étaient presque…

**oOo**

Mac, Danny, Lindsay et Kaile avaient entendu des craquements et attendaient leurs visiteurs, l'arme au poing, avec d'autres policiers et l'équipe spéciale d'intervention. Enfin, un homme surgit des fourrés et s'arrêta net devant l'accueil qu'on lui avait réservé.

**Mac :** Lâchez votre arme !

L'homme s'exécuta puis tourna la tête vers la forêt et se mit à hurler.

**Phil :** Les flics sont là !

Jim, entendant son frère, freina et fit un rapide demi-tour. Merde ! Comment ? Comment ont-ils su où les trouver ? Jim courut aussi vite qu'il put, entendant les flics qui s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite. Entendant le craquement d'une branche, il soupira de soulagement.

**Jim :** Mark ! Il faut se barrer, les flics sont ici !

**Don** _(sortant de l'ombre, pointant la mitraillette en direction de Jim) _Tant mieux ! On les attendait.

Jim stoppa net en voyant ses deux otages qui arboraient un magnifique sourire de satisfaction sur leurs visages.

**Don :** Et si tu pouvais lâcher ton arme, ça serait bien. Ça évitera que je devienne méchant. Et mes amis aussi…

Jim s'exécuta et leva les mains, grimaçant de colère.

**Don :** Allez, avancez.

**Jim** _(repartant en direction de la fumée) _Comment vous ont-ils trouvés ?

**Don** _(regardant Stella en souriant) _Ça, c'est notre petit secret.

Jim grommela et continua de marcher en direction de l'orée de la forêt, là où les attendait la police. Ils finirent par croiser le chemin des policiers, qui étaient partis à la poursuite de Jim, et Don leur laissa finir le travail. Il donna sa mitraillette à un agent et reposa sa main sous le genou de Stella, qui posa sa tête contre son épaule. Enfin, tout était fini. Ils allaient pouvoir retourner à New York.

**Don et Stella :** Quelle journée !

Ils se mirent à rire et Flack accéléra l'allure de sa marche, Stella toujours dans les bras, car tous les deux étaient impatients de retrouver leurs amis.


	24. 23:Un repos bien mérité

**23-Un repos bien mérité**

Devant la forêt. 19 heures 30 minutes.

Quand Flack sortit de la forêt avec Stella dans ses bras, serrée contre lui, il put apercevoir les diverses expressions sur les visages de ses collègues : Mac semblait étonné et incrédule, Danny arborait une expression amusée et Lindsay était la stupéfaction incarnée. Deux secouristes s'approchèrent d'eux pour les examiner et Don leur demanda de s'occuper d'abord de Stella, car il n'était pas sûr d'avoir correctement remit la cheville de la jeune femme en place. Il la laissa donc aux mains de professionnels pour rejoindre ses amis.

**Don :** Content de vous voir !

**Danny** _(malicieusement) _Tu es sûr ?

**Don** _(intrigué, fronçant les sourcils) _Oui…J'ai assez couru pour la semaine…

**Mac :** Je pense que votre chef va vous donner quelques jours de congés.

**Don :** J'espère bien…J'en peux plus…

**Danny** _(avec un petit sourire plein de malice) _Ça ne m'étonne pas…

Flack tiqua une nouvelle fois : c'était quoi ces sous-entendus ?

**Don **_(irrité)_ Bon, Danny, c'est quoi ton problème ?

**Danny :** Rien ! Du calme ! _(avec un sourire madré)_ Mais heureux que tu es conclu…

**Don** _(interloqué) _Con… ? _(rougissant)_ Ho…

Danny ne tint plus et éclata de rire devant la déconfiture de son ami. Même Mac commença à se détendre et se mit à sourire devant la rougeur du détective.

**Mac** _(avec humour) _Les progrès de la science…

**Don** _(grommelant) _Je vois…Bonjour progrès, au revoir intimité…

**Lindsay :** Ça nous permet de coincer des violeurs et autres criminels…

**Don** _(paniqué) _J'espère que vous ne croyez pas que…

**Lindsay :** Et bien…

**Danny** _(lui donnant un coup de coude) _Non. On te connaît, voyons…Mais la situation était plutôt inapproprié, non ?

**Don** _(s'énervant) _Ecoute, ma vie amoureuse ne te concerne pas ! Et puis…

**Stella** _(qui écoutait depuis un moment, les rejoignant avec des béquilles) _C'était spontané. _(à Lindsay)_ Et consenti. Et pour parler d'autres choses, vous avez appris quoi sur nos lascars ?

**Mac :** Nos cinq hommes, Jim et Phil Colleens, Burt Caan, Jesse McLoeb et Mark Morth, ont réclamé une rançon de 50 000 000 $ après votre enlèvement à la ville. Ils voulaient juste se faire un peu d'argent de manière rapide.

**Don :** Quelle bande d'abrutis…

**Mac :** Heureusement que vous vous êtes enfuis. Sheldon m'avait informé que le maire ne comptait pas payer la rançon.

**Don :** Je vois…On aurait servi d'exemples : inutile d'enlever des flics, on raquera pas.

**Mac** _(navré) _En gros, c'est ça. Mais vous nous avez bien guidés.

**Danny** _(riant) _Bon, j'aurais bien voulu éviter mes analyses dans la cabane et…

**Don :** Danny, plus un mot !

**Lindsay :** On a vraiment cru que Stella avait été violée.

**Don** _(s'emportant) _Vous croyez vraiment que je les aurais laissés faire ?

**Lindsay :** Je ne pense pas. Mais s'ils étaient plusieurs, qu'auriez-vous pu faire ?

**Don** _(serrant les poings à s'en faire pâlir les phalanges) _J'aurais fait n'importe quoi ! Je ne l'aurais pas permis !

**Stella :** Don…

Stella lui posa une main douce sur le torse pour le calmer. Après tout, cela ne s'était pas produit et la scientifique savait que Don aurait tout fait pour empêcher une telle chose se produire.

Sentant la main de Stella sur lui, Flack entoura les épaules de la jeune femme de son bras et la serra contre lui, s'assurant qu'elle était bien là tout en embrassant son front.

Lindsay les observait avec envie. Puis elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Danny et se mit à soupirer. Ce n'est pas à elle que ça arriverait, ce genre de truc…

**Mac :** Que diriez-vous de retourner à New York ?

**Don :** Excellente idée ! J'en ai marre de toute cette verdure.

**Mac** _(souriant) _C'est compréhensible…Quant à vous Stella, je vais vous donner quelques jours de repos.

**Danny** _(murmurant) _Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

Don lui fila un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Vraiment, quand Danny s'y mettait, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter !

**Mac** _(soupirant) _Que vous a-t'on dit pour votre cheville, Stella ?

**Stella :** Don l'a remise correctement mais je dois garder une attelle et marcher avec des béquilles pendant quelques temps.

**Mac :** Vous resterez donc au labo jusqu'à guérison totale.

**Stella** _(soupirant) _D'accord…

Mac sourit. Stella était une femme de terrain. Rester trop longtemps confinée dans le laboratoire ne lui plaisait guère. Elle adorait son métier : les investigations, la recherche des indices, les interrogatoires, les hypothèses, le moment où on confond le coupable. Mais juste le travail de laboratoire…

**Mac :** Allez. Partons.

Flack donna les béquilles de Stella à Danny pour prendre sa petite amie dans ses bras et la faire monter dans l'unité mobile. Il l'installa ensuite avec délicatesse sur l'espèce de sofa présent dans ce labo mobile puis s'assit à ses côtés. Dès que Don finit de prendre place, Stella se pelotonna contre lui, entourant sa taille de son bras, et posa sa tête sur son torse, entendant ainsi les battements de son cœur. Elle sentit le jeune détective entourer ses épaules de son bras pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui.

**Don** _(murmurant et souriant) _Une fois qu'on sera bien reposé, je t'emmène dîner dans le restaurant que tu veux…

**Stella** _(souriant et levant son visage vers lui) _Fantastique ! Je suis impatiente…

Don se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser avec passion puis ils s'installèrent confortablement et s'endormirent rapidement.

Lindsay sourit, attendrie, face à ce charmant tableau. Danny le remarqua et commença à la taquiner.

**Danny :** Envieuse ?

**Lindsay :** Qui ne le serait pas ?

**Danny** _(surpris) _Je ne t'imaginais pas si fleur bleue, Montana…

**Lindsay** _(le regardant avec un air énigmatique) _Il y a tant de choses que tu ignores sur moi, Daniel Messer.

La jeune femme partit rejoindre Mac, laissant Danny réfléchir à ses dernières paroles. La petite troupe de véhicules partit enfin en direction de New York.


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Don et Stella profitèrent pleinement de leurs jours de congés. Comme promis, le jeune détective emmena Stella dans le restaurant de son choix. Ce premier rendez-vous avait été des plus merveilleux pour la scientifique. Elle avait l'impression de faire un rêve éveillée : Don était le plus galant des hommes. Il la portait dans ses bras dès qu'ils rencontraient des escaliers, lui ouvrait les portes, lui présentait sa chaise et à la fin de la soirée, quand il la raccompagna chez elle, il ne fit aucune tentative pour passer la nuit avec elle. Il se contenta juste de l'embrasser avec une incroyable tendresse. Mais Stella avait une toute autre idée derrière la tête sur la façon dont devait finir la soirée. Malgré ses béquilles, elle réussit à agripper le manteau de Flack et l'entraîna dans son appartement. Une fois les baisers fiévreux amorcés, Don avait balancé toutes ses résolutions de se comporter comme un gentleman et la prit dans ses bras pour l'amener jusqu'à la chambre. Tous deux passèrent alors le reste de la nuit à se faire l'amour avec passion.

Une fois leurs congés terminés, ils reprirent tranquillement le travail. Stella ne cessait de pester contre ses béquilles. Elle avait l'impression d'être maladroite et craignait de casser quelque chose. En plus, ses collègues la traitaient comme une poupée de porcelaine. Stella trouvait ça charmant avec Don, ce qui était normal étant donné que c'était son petit ami, mais que ses amis et collègues semblaient croire qu'elle était impotente l'énervait au plus haut point. Seul Mac ne le faisait pas et elle l'en remercia. Par contre, elle finit par dire aux autres leurs quatre vérités et ils cessèrent de se comporter comme des mères poules à son égard, enfin. Flack lui avait dit qu'ils faisaient ça parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour elle mais Stella estimait qu'il y avait des limites ! Elle fut donc soulagée quand ses amis ne l'aidaient que quand c'était vraiment nécessaire. Seule une chose l'amusait dans sa situation actuelle : lorsqu'elle se trouvait face à une volée de marches, soit Danny, soit Mac, soit Sheldon la portaient dans leurs bras pour l'aider à monter. La scientifique trouvait ça assez flatteur. Mais quand Don était là, c'est lui qui effectuait cette tâche, défiant quiconque du regard de tenter une approche, ce qui fit de lui un objet de moqueries pas bien méchantes chez Danny et Hawkes. Mais Lindsay les rabroua si vertement un jour qu'ils cessèrent dans la minute. Flack avait été impressionné : cette petite jeune femme avait une sacrée énergie ! Et Stella était morte de rire en voyant la mine boudeuse et déconfite de ses deux jeunes collègues masculins.

Stella fut soulagée quand on la débarrassa enfin de son attelle et donc de ses béquilles. Elle reprit rapidement son travail sur le terrain et y retrouva Don avec ravissement. Ils avaient repris leur vie…avec des changements notables. En fait, on pouvait dire que leur enlèvement avait été un tournant dans leur vie : ils s'étaient enfin trouvés l'un l'autre et ne comptaient plus se lâcher. Ils étaient deux âmes sœurs qui étaient enfin liées…pour la vie.

**FIN**


End file.
